


The Web of Our Life is of Mingled Yarn, Good and Ill Together

by Tari_Kancheewa



Series: Fallen From Grace Without Permission [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: God gets angry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Not everything is biblically correct, Scared Aziraphale (Good Omens), don't worry no one dies, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Kancheewa/pseuds/Tari_Kancheewa
Summary: The title for this story is a quote from the Shakespeare PlayAll's Well That Ends Well Act 4 Scene 3, Lines 68-69 One Lord to Another.The next part of my little story!!Lol, this will be a little more happier... I think.Isis is going to be in this story quite a bit, Crowley and Aziraphale are going to find that they had known her for quite a while, she's just never been brave enough to see them again after Egypt.Basically Crowley and Aziraphale try to get back to their normal lives with the added inclusion of Love to make it that bit more complicated.Not only that, but they do not wish to say goodbye to a certain Nefret, not just yet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Character Female/Original Character Male
Series: Fallen From Grace Without Permission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. An Archangel's Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



The humans had all left some time ago, a chorus of goodbyes and see-you-soons rang through the Micro-Garden. Isis had disappeared along with them, stating that she had some work to do, this left just an Angel and a Demon, alone, in the closest thing the two of them had to their Eden.

For what seemed like hours Crowley stared with glazed eyes over this slice of a world that was long lost to the cruel hands of time. His hand in Aziraphale's, their fingers threaded together, Crowley sniffled, feeling an emotion he had thought long lost; peace.  
_I must be going soft,_ he thought with a small grin.  
The hand of his Angel twitched a little, convulsing as though holding back something. "Angel?" Crowley broke the silence, looking over at his angel, to see Aziraphale pulling his wings around his body, they were shaking. "Aziraphale, what's wrong?"

Crowley dove after his Angel as he fell to his knees. "It's my wings, Crowley, they feel as though they're on fire!" Aziraphale gasped. Crowley felt Aziraphale grip his arms tightly, "oh Crowley, why is this happening?!" 

"What happened?!" called Isis, running to the two, an apron round her waist, "is he okay?"

Crowley looked over the shoulder of a now trembling Aziraphale and shook his head, "I don't know, he was fine a second ago!"  
Aziraphale pitched forwards, sending Crowley into his backside, the Angel now deadweight on top of him. 

"Let's get him into the cottage." Isis had gone pale, Crowley took note of this as thoughts were running wildly through his mind.

Ten minutes later, Isis had brought Crowley a glass of scotch, a bowl of cold water and a cloth.  
Crowley was shaking, his nerves shot, "what is this, Isis?" he asked quietly as Isis dabbed Aziraphale's head with the cloth, earning a small groan from said Angel.

"Gabriel still has a hold over him." Isis wouldn't look at him.

Crowley became suspicious of the woman sat opposite him, he frowned. "What do you know?"  
He watched as Isis stifled a shudder, "you _do_ know something" he accused. "What. Do. You. Know." he growled, rising from him chair and advancing on the young Nefret.

He backed Isis into the wall, her eyes never leaving his, fear evident in her face. "I may know what this is, however, I don't understand how it could be happening... the Almighty should have them both in custody..." she trailed off, Crowley wouldn't let her leave her place against the wall. Not until she told him everything.

"Isis," he growled, hissing dangerously.

She closed her eyes before Crowley felt his knees buckle and he hit the floor. "Do. Not. Threaten. Me, Demon." Crowley looked up to see her usually smoke grey aura now glowing a hellishly dark red. "After _everything_ I have done for you, the _danger_ I have put myself in for you and your _Angel_..." she took a breath, "You have the nerve - no, the _**audacity**_ \- to threaten me?"

As Crowley fell back onto his rear, he shuffled back away from the angered being, seeking a way to calm her, a way to apologise for what he had done... "That is enough, Isis." There was a glow coming from the bed. Pristine white wings extended and the light with in, engulfing both the Demon and the Nefret.  
"I'm sure Crowley meant nothing by his outburst," calmed Aziraphale, who sat upright in the bed and reached out for one of Isis' hands. "and, if he did, I am certain he is sorry for it." 

Catching Aziraphale's look, Crowley finally found his voice. "Isis... I-I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, truly. I just heard Gabriel and saw red..."

Isis snorted. "Of course you did." Crowley saw Aziraphale frown, "yet you never thought to consider that there would be a repercussion of the torture on Aziraphale?" the red aura grew stronger, Crowley saw Aziraphale flinch back, letting go of her hand. "Instead you all but _accuse_ me of keeping information from you!" There was the sound of the dressing table mirror breaking, the Demon watched as Isis seemed to float an inch or two off the floor. She advanced further on Crowley.  
"Have you forgotten that I have suffered _6 millennia_ of torture at the hands of the Archangel Gabriel, his Cherubs and the Archangel Michael?! Have you forgotten that _no one_ understands that kind of pain better than me?!" 

Crowley's vision was blocked by those pristine white wings as Aziraphale stood between him and Isis, Crowley didn't dare get to his feet. "Isis, please calm down. Of course we haven't forgotten." The light from his Angel seemed to get warmer, it ebbed the redness of Isis' aura. It was -after all - Crowley she was angry with, not Aziraphale. "That's it, calm down, now. We'll go downstairs and talk this through properly, no anger, no accusations, just a civil conversation, nothing more." His Angel moved in, his arms and his wings wrapping themselves around Isis, who looked at Crowley, horror in her eyes as she broke down and burst into tears.

"Oh God, what have I done?" She looked back at Crowley, "I'm so sorry, Crowley!" 

Now Crowley did get back to his feet, "no, Isis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said and done what I did." Letting Aziraphale envelope one of his wings around him, Crowley rested his head against Isis'. "Aziraphale's right, let's go downstairs and start this conversation again."

They all rose and headed -gingerly in Aziraphale's case- downstairs to the living room, where the Angel and Demon sat and waited patiently for Isis to explain.  
"It started a long time ago... after Eden's fall." she began, recounting the days as though they were yesterday.

_Flashback - Isis: Mesopotamia_

In the 1656 years that Isis had been on Earth, she had been the Almighty's obedient servant, doing as She commanded day or night. But she also answered to the Archangel Gabriel, who would beat her if she refused to perform an act of violence on his behalf.  
Today was no different, Isis had been watching Noah and his family build an ark for the coming rains, taking in two of each animal to survive the coming floods. 

The Mega Fauna had died not too long ago, Isis taking in the last pair of each animal, not to breed, but to just keep them, she had found herself smitten with all flora and fauna of this beautifully wide and vast world.  
She had been tended to a sick child when she felt the familiar presence of Gabriel behind her.

Giving the child back to her mother, Isis turned to face him, a smile plastered on her face. "Gabriel." she greeted.

"Isis." he replied, "I have a job for you." 

Usually Gabriel used Isis to entice a human into sin, a sin that human would then repent to the Archangel Gabriel for. She didn't particularly enjoy it, sometimes he made her kill unworthy humans that he didn't want to kill himself, that would just dirty his hands unnecessarily -or so he said.  
"What is it?"

She watched as Gabriel smiled, "I want you to slaughter a Demon that's been slithering around these parts, actually there are several." 

Isis blinked, "a Demon? You want me to slay a Demon?"

"Well not all of them, obviously, you wouldn't be able to find them all, just these three," he conjured three images inside Isis' head. "These three are to be gone by sundown, this is the fourth, but I don't expect you'll run into him." the fourth looked eerily familiar to Isis; it looked like Crawley from the Eastern Wall of Eden.  
"I want the other three at lease, to be permanently dead before the flood gets here. Is that understood?"  
Isis was still reeling from the order, but nodded nonetheless. "Perfect. I'll see you on the other side of the flood, Nefret. Make sure you have three heads with you." 

So off Isis had gone, looking for signs of the demons.  
She had found them in the forests of Mesopotamia – a forest grown from a single seed by Noah, himself – four demons, all eliciting sin in what was soon to be the last of humanity.

She hid behind a mighty oak tree as one of them looked over his shoulder; fiery red hair and snake-like eyes… Crawley. She peeked round the corner to see him walking towards her, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to think of a way out of this.  
_Gabriel is going to_ kill _me!_ she thought, distressed.

“There you are!” The voice of Crawley sounded in front of the tree, slightly off to her left. “Oh you poor thing, don’t worry, we’ll get you back to Noah…” these words puzzled Isis, the next puzzled her further, “so long as the others don’t spot me, I won’t get into trouble."  
Isis peered round the other side of the tree to see Crawley pick up a small mammal -a rabbit! - he turned to see where the other three demons were, nodded to himself and left.

Seeing her chance, Isis pulled on a small trick of the light that Gabriel had taught her - he had taught her a great many things, but that didn't mean he was kind. "Hey, Asmodeus, come see what I've found!" she imitated Crawley, getting the attention of one of Hell's warriors.  
She was under no disillusion that Gabriel just wanted these three dead to make things easier when the rains came. She didn't particularly enjoy doing this, nor did she particularly hate it; she was half angel half demon after all.

Asmodeus was one of the many advocates of the sin of Lust and Vanity, he was around Isis's height and had a slender build, his hair was a pale grey, like the ash of dying embers, his eyes a blue so pale they were almost white. "What is it, Crawley? Found something for me to taint?" 

Isis stepped back, leading her target into the shadows.  
He came to a confused stop when he saw her, her wings spread a far, a holy weapon in her hand, it's holy powers not yet activated. "Not exactly." she spoke, still in Crawley's voice. "Just little old _me_! she snarled, igniting the holy weapon and with a single swing, embedded the sacred axe into the side of the demon's head, knowing that the creature would still be alive. 

He gave an inhuman shriek, lunging at Isis. She was expecting this and stepped to the side, tripping the demon, it's black blood now seeping through the wound that was quickly festering from the holy light coming from it.  
Isis watched his eyes flicker over to his two comrades and was about to give a warning shriek, when Isis grabbed his throat, digging her nails into his skin, feeling the tendons strain as she squeezed, the demon began to claw at Isis's arm, staring with petrified eyes into Isis's hollow blue.  
She felt the skin beneath her nails break as she continued to choke out the scream, the blood making her grip slip. However, her nails were still embedded in the skin, so she drew in her fingers, feeling them slide through tendons and muscles as though it were dough for bread, finally she found the larynx, squeezing hard, she pulled her arm back, ripping out the vocal cords and leaving a gaping hole where it had once been; again, not enough to kill him.  
She had to hurry, though, there was no telling when Crawley would get back and she didn't fancy facing off against the Serpent of Eden.

Lunging at the demon, Isis pulled out the axe and swung at the exposed throat, severing the head of Asmodeus.  
There was a shove from behind and Isis found herself on her front, her legs and wings pinned to the ground; the other two must have heard his after all.  
"Isn't this the female Nefret?" that voice belongs to the Demon Belphegor.

Her hair was pulled to reveal her face, she saw the Demon Canterbury, "it is!" he replied gleefully, throwing Isis's head down and grinding her into the dirt.

"Heaven's little _abomination_!" Belphegor hissed.  
Isis struggled against her captors, giving an uncharacteristically feral growl. "Oh and she's feisty!"

She heard Canterbury snigger, "I've got an idea, something that she probably hasn't experienced, on account of being pampered by those _angels_." there was something in the way he spoke that had Isis struggling even more.  
Canterbury knelt down and forced a piece of fabric into Isis's mouth to muffle her screams as Belphegor slid his knees between her legs.  
Having lived among the humans for this long, Isis knew what they were planning to do and she continued to struggle, attempting to push them off of her using her wings, but Canterbury gripped them tight. "Ah-ah-ah little Nefret. Wouldn't want me to break these, now, would you?"  
She stilled, "didn't think so."

"Oh, by Satan, she's tight!" groaned Belphegor as Isis felt a pain she never thought possible, something big was being thrust into her. 

Her muffled screams fell on the ears of her two laughing targets, she kept on screaming until she felt small breeze pin-pricks on her exposed neck. _Come now, Isis. Are you really going to let them do this to you?_ it was Gabriel's voice.

Closing her eyes, she took a breath and summoned a power she had never used before, a holy power that had the two demons scrambling to their feet, Isis's blood had pooled under her toga, her wings lifted her to her feet and she stared at Belphegor and Canterbury. "Start running." she gasped, her breath coming back to her hard and fast.  
The two demons fled, Isis gave chase, catching them easily. "Too slow!" she snarled, decapitating them both, leaving the bodies for the demon Crawley to find.

The next morning, she stood by the ark, a sack with the heads of her three targets thrown over her shoulder. She looked over to the group of humans now beginning to gather and saw Crawley looking rather pale.  
As the rain started, Noah called for his family to board, Isis boarded with them as Noah knew of her being the advocate for God.

The flood waters rose and rose, Isis stared on in horror as humans drowned. There was a pouch she carried with her that contained the remnants of all the flora and fauna that had passed, her micro-Eden having been shrunk down by the Almighty so that Isis could carry it easier.  
She felt pin-prick on her skin and knew that Gabriel had arrived.  
Heading up to the deck, she spotted him easily.  
"Here you go, Gabriel, three heads as you requested," she placed the sack at Gabriel's feet and stepped back.

Gabriel picked up the sack and looked inside, then he looked up with a satisfied smile on his face, "well done, Isis." he dropped the sack and dusted off his hands. "Now you can go and join the others for your sin."

Before Isis could ask what her sin had been, Gabriel kicked her in the chest and sent her into the rapid waters of the flood. Hitting the water was a shock to her body as the temperature was far from warm. Her wings dragged her further down, her arms and legs flapping and kicking to get to the surface ad the current tossed and turned her this way and that, she felt trees and bodies all crashing into her.  
Something within Isis told her to stop struggling, to just let it happen, to just do as she was expected to do and die, her mind was beginning to darken and the water was replacing the air in her lungs, so she was only vaguely aware of a pair of black wings and fiery red hair diving in after her, pulling her out of the water and onto the ark where she was greeted with Noah and his family.

_End flashback- Isis_

Isis fiddled with her hands as she let this sink in. "It turns out that Gabriel had set up a link through that pin-prick feeling to make sure I do as I'm told. It can only be done if the recipient's body had been defiled." She finally looked up at the two sitting opposite her, "that is was Gabriel had done to you, Aziraphale. If he says die, then you ask how slow."

"But I thought Gabriel was being put on trial?" Aziraphale asked, shifting nervously next to Crowley.

"He hasn't got there yet." she replied, getting to her feet turning to check the time. "You can stay here for the night, gentlemen. I need to keep and eye on you." she gave a pointed look towards Aziraphale, who nodded.

Isis went down into the basement and got into the little bed she had for herself when she was feeling self conscious. She jumped when she felt two other people get onto the bed, covering her with their wings.  
"Sleep well, Isis. We are here for you, if you need us." Aziraphale spoke as Crowley rubbed her back gently.


	2. Picnic in a Tadfield Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Aziraphale had suffered his collapse, there is the odd twinge every now and then, but he seems to be on the mend, or at least a certain Demon dares to hope so. 
> 
> It's a beautiful day and an Angel, a Demon and a Nefret are out in the garden, reading, gardening and painting respectively.

"Good morning, Miss Isis!" Greeted the nosy old man with the Dachshund, passing the wall to Isis's immaculate garden for the third time this morning. Aziraphale knew this because he had been up to see the last of the stars fade with the coming of the dawn.  
The first time, it had just been Aziraphale, second time he had seen Crowley bringing him a tray of tea and crumpets with that devilishly cheeky smirk on his face.  
This time, however, Isis had also been outside with them, setting up her painting easel. Aziraphale gave an annoyed glance towards him over the newspaper she had given him, as he stood at the gate.

"Good morning, Mr. Tyler," Isis greeted, a warm smile on her face. "Third time in passing, this morning." she stated, catching all off guard, "have I done something to warrant suspicion?" 

Aziraphale smirked behind his newspaper. "Oh, well I was wondering if you'd moved or something on account of two new people were in your garden. I apologise for interfering."

Isis straightened up, shaking her hair. "Oh, Crowley," the Demon waved, "and Aziraphale," he, too waved, "are old friends of mine. They're stopping here whilst Aziraphale's health improves. It's more relaxing here in Tadfield than in London, you see."

 _This is why we have Isis do all of the talking,_ thought Aziraphale as Mr. R. P. Tyler blinked and then corrected himself, wishing Aziraphale a speedy recovery and the others a good day.

Once he was gone, Isis heaved a sigh and shook her head in disbelief. "The arrogance of that man, I swear!" She turned to her companions, "he thought, for all the world, that you two had bought me out."

Crowley cackled next to him before returning to his basking. It was pleasantly warm out today.  
There was a yapping sound coming from round the corner and the sound of tires skidding to a stop on the gravel had Aziraphale put down his paper to pour himself another cup of tea, "Crowley, dear, would you like a cup of tea?" he offered.

Crowley opened his snake-eyes and looked over at him, "yeah, why not, thanks Angel." 

Aziraphale leant over his chair to hand the already poured cup over as Isis heaved a frustrated sigh. The two celestial beings frowned and looked over at the woman in question. "Adam Young, get out of my apple tree this instant!" she called, hearing several rings of laughter as the Them came around the corner, Adam happily munching on the stolen apple, cheeky grin on his face.  
"I swear I am going to put an electric fence up one day." she chastised not really meaning it.

"That a good one, Adam?" called Crowley, earning a glare from Isis as he sipped his tea, that innocent smile on his face belied demonic intentions.

"Yeah, thanks." Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him, Crowley." Isis snapped.

"Demon, remember?" Crowley said smugly.  
Aziraphale grabbed the newspaper, rolled it up and swatted Crowley's arm playfully, "ow!" 

"Don't encourage him, Wiley Serpent." Even though he wasn't smiling, Aziraphale's eyes were dancing with mirth.

"Thank you, Aziraphale. At least there's _someone_ with a modicum of sense." joking over, Isis and Crowley fetched more chairs and a picnic for the group that had now settled in the grass.

Aziraphale watched as Isis sat to paint, watched as she shook out her thick smoke grey hair and pulled it - with a well practised ease - into a loose bun, pulled on a painter's apron and sat down on the stool, looking out over the tree tops. "What are you going to paint, Isis?" He heard himself asking.

Isis looked back at him, "not what I'm looking at." she replied. "I paint the memories I have in my head. Every single one of my painting are of a memory, unless someone asks me to paint something for them."  
Aziraphale 'ahh'-ed in response, he stood up and stretch, flinching from the bruising, "Oh Lord, oh Lord, what have I done?" all around Isis jumped as she began to sing to herself. "I've fallen in love with a man on the run," 

"That's Devil's Backbone." Crowley breathed, standing to join Aziraphale, "oh Lord, oh Lord I'm begging you please, don't take that sinner from me," now all eyes, including Isis's, turned to Crowley who had his eyes closed, listening to music than none of them could hear. "It's one of my favourite songs that could easily be passed off as a prayer these days, the other one is that Hallelujah song, oh how did it go?"

"I heard there was a secret cord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya?" Aziraphale sang, all around now looked at him. "Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah."  
Aziraphale didn't stop in his humming as he carried on into the next first, Isis carrying the third and final verses, singing to the heavens as they should do.

There were two extra sets of applause that followed the end of this singing, Isis hid her face in her ands in embarrassment whilst Aziraphale just grinned. "I've got to get back to this painting, if no one minds. Hello Anathema, Newton, help yourselves to drinks and snacks, weather's nice enough for a picnic." she said absentmindedly, turning back to her easel. 

As Aziraphale sat back down, he felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck, sighing in contentment, he sat back and closed his eyes. Frowning at a certain smell that reached his nostrils, "Isis, are you baking Hummus?"   
She didn't answer, her eyes were not seeing what was in front of her, her hands were moving as if they had a life of her own, but the smell had disappeared as Aziraphale had spoken.

"Angel?" 

Looking down at Crowley, who had been playing with Dog, the Angel in question frowned. "It's okay, Aziraphale, I've smelt something familiar before, when she had been painting her Egypt portraits," Anathema spoke, "apparently that's how she finds the memory, by smell."

"But why would Aziraphale smell Hummus? That was from Egypt." Crowley spoke, looking over at the entranced Isis. He frowned, cocking his head to the side.

"Crowley?" asked the Angel.

"That looks like Nazareth..." he spoke softly, making Aziraphale frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small one this one, due to the length of the next chapter (and the research I don't really have to do, but want to do anyway so that no one gets offended by whatever I write) I'm splitting them up.
> 
> I hope that no one minds me filling in most of these chapters with Isis's backstory, but it is vital for future chapters, also Gabriel will get his comeuppance I promise!!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!!


	3. To Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isis receives a letter about a new painting that was to be commissioned, and a vacation that would change more than just Crowley or Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a chapter of the life of Jesus, but found that I would be doing more research than if I just glossed over it... and seeing as it is impossible for me to gloss over something like that, then I decided to scrap it all together just to keep the story flowing.

An hour into Isis beginning to paint, Dog started barking at the postwoman. "Oh good lord!" Isis jumped out of her chair at the sound, her concentration broken. "Oh! Good morning, Paula!" she greeted the postwoman, taking her mail and thanking her.  
"Bill, bill... hold on, what's this?"  
Aziraphale and Crowley looked over at her, she held in her hand an ivory envelope with a wax seal.

"Don't see those anymore." mused Crowley.

The Demon watched as Isis opened the letter and read, her mouth opening wider and wider as she got further and further down. "Oh my _**God**_!"

"Language, dear." Azriaphale scolded, "what is it?"

"It's a - well... it's a commission. From the Pope!" Crowley watched as Aziraphale shot up out of his chair and rushed to look over her shoulder.

He took the letter from her, reading it, his own eyes widening in shock. "Good, Lord! He wants you to paint _two_ portraits?!" 

Crowley got up, "guess you're heading out to the Vatican." 

"No," said Isis, softly, "oh no, I'm not going on my own!" she suddenly turned the most adorable pout onto Aziraphale who cooed and gave a soppy smile in return.

Crowley, himself, rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation, "alright then, I take it _we_ are coming with you?"

He felt a small puddle of warmth in his stomach as Isis levelled a smile at him. "Yep."

"We could see the sights of Rome, whilst we're there, Crowley," Aziraphale chattered excitedly as Isis went to book tickets, "we could do that wine tasting, you know, the one we didn't get to do the last time we were there." 

"I wish we could go to Italy, even if it was to the Vatican..." Adam mused, then he frowned, "can you actually go into the Vatican, Crowley?" 

It was then Crowley watched Aziraphale deflate in the realisation that Crowley would be on his own for most of the trip. "I'll be fine, Angel. Can get some tempting done whilst you are in the Vatican."

"Actually, it's a local café where I'll be meeting the man with the information, they're putting me up in one of those new studio builds within the city limits, so Crowley will be fine." Isis spoke, coming out with the information that told her the next flight and the seats.

Now Crowley looked excited, "perfect! I get kill two bird with one stone and still get a cup of coffee out of it!" he said gleefully.

Even Crowley was surprised with the lack of response from Isis to his comment, he found her on her phone talking very hurriedly to someone, "yeah, great, I'll see you outside the airport tomorrow morning," she said, grinning. "Yeah, okay, bye Miles!" she put the phone back into her pocket and started to put away the painting equipment, "what were you saying Crowley?" 

Crowley found the words were stuck in his throat, "uh, no-nothing!" he said quickly. "So when do we leave?" 

"We're on the first flight tomorrow morning. Straight to Rome, my contact will meet us there." she huffed as she sat down on the picnic blanket, Dog hopped onto her lap.

Crowley sniffed, looking over at Aziraphale, who twitched again, but this time, did not collapse. "Feeling okay, Angel?" he breathed as he sauntered behind the Angel. 

"No, not really, my wings still burn, but it passes relatively fast now." he explained, Crowley ran his hand down his back, between his shoulder blades, massaging the area. "I should be fine, just like having sciatica, that's all."  
Crowley gave a weak smile, feeling helpless over the fact that he could do nothing to help ease his Angel's pain. "Don't look so glum, Darling, I'll be alright so long as you're close by." Crowley watched a playful expression slip onto Aziraphale's face, "which means _no tempting_!" 

Crowley laughed and pretended to be hurt, "oh but Aaanngelll!" he wined, "it's fun! And I'm in one of the most ironic places to do it!" 

"I said no!" Crowley watched Aziraphale sniff indignantly, "not when we're inside the Vatican, at least. You can tempt as many as you want outside the city limits." He heard his Angel laugh as Crowley grinned like an idiot, at the thought of tempting people.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day flew by with laughter and stories being told, as the dusk set in, a gentleman came to the garden gate. "Adam! Oh there you are!" it was Arthur Young, Adam's father. "Good evening, Miss Nefret, Mr Crowley, Mr Fell, Anathema, Newton," Mr Young nodded to each name in turn, "I hope the children have behaved."

"Oh they've been a delight!" Answered Aziraphale, "no trouble at all."

"Oh well, that's okay then. Now, I've got to get you lot home, come on now." There was a chorus of groans from the children as they all got up reluctantly, "come on." 

"See you all when you get back!" Wensleydale called, the others calling back.

"Newton and I'll get back, too. Let you all pack." Anathema got up and stretched.

"Goodnight, dears," Aziraphale called, waving them off.

"Well that was fun!" Isis stated from behind him. "How're you holding up, Aziraphale?" 

Turning to face the young girl, Aziraphale smiled, "still a bit sore, but I'm just chipper."  
He knew neither Isis nor Crowley were convinced, but he had to find someway to stop them from worrying about him.

"Please tell us if you're in pain, Aziraphale," Isis pleaded, "it's not a quick fix, despite what the Almighty has done to heal you." There was something behind those words that Aziraphale didn't understand, but a low hiss from Crowley and the replying look of guilt from Isis told him that it was something important. 

"Crowley, stop hissing at her." he scolded, gently, "Isis, dear, what are you not telling me?" 

"Gabriel's hold on you. That's the thing that won't be quick to fix, it's something that he'll have over you for the rest of eternity, if he has his way." he watched Isis look at the ground, casting glances at Crowley.

Aziraphale sent a look at his Demon. He watched Crowley heave a sigh, "I'm sorry, little Eden." Crowley pulled her in for a hug. "I'm trying not to get angry all the time," 

Isis just shrugged him off. "It's fine, Crowley, I'm used to it." she shook her head and smiled. Aziraphale knew she was hiding her true feelings, she often did.

Dusk became night and Aziraphale and Crowley bid Isis a good night.  
Aziraphale had been defiant at keeping Isis out of her own bedroom, so between himself and Crowley, they had done up the attic, setting it up as a temporary room whilst he recovered.  
The whole thing had been miracled into existence, Aziraphale knew he wouldn't sleep, but the softness of the bed was so _heavenly_ that Aziraphale could only moan in pleasure at the softness.  
"Comfy, Angel?" opening his eyes, Aziraphale caught the sly smirk on Crowley's face; sly and seductive. 

"Why, yes, Dearest. Most definitely." he patted the bed beside him.

His Wiley Serpent snaked under the covers, wrapping Aziraphale into his arms, nuzzling his neck, laying butterfly kisses across his exposed skin. "Good to hear, my Angel."  
A warm glow emitted from Aziraphale, he heard Crowley hum in pleasure, a smirk of his own played on Aziraphale's lips as his own seductive ways hit the Demon holding him.  
"That feelsss ssssooo nicccee Aziraphale!" he heard Crowley hiss, the Demon licked a spot on Aziraphale's neck, before grazing his teeth over that same spot, "ssssooo warm! My Angel." Crowley continued to croon into Aziraphale's neck, caressing and kissing the parts of the Angel's skin that he could find.

Aziraphale let out a soft moan on content, turning his face to Crowley, catching those sinful lips with his, returning the kiss with tender passion. "Crowley..." he breathed, running his fingers through that silken red hair of his, letting his Demon feel as loved as Crowley was making him.  
The air around them became soft, they were no longer on a bed, but rather on the softest cloud in the sky. They were kissing lips that should never be kissed, tasting each other; Crowley tasted like burning sulphur and single malt scotch, he tasted like bonfire toffee. Aziraphale loved bonfire toffee.

They were tracing their fingers over flesh that was so forbidden that each was surprised the other did not burst into flames, Aziraphale felt Crowley's finger tips leave a pleasant trail of goosebumps in their wake.  
The two unfurled their wings and the caressing continued, the Angel turning at the Demon's request, Aziraphale was lost in the pleasure of the touch to protest.  
Crowley's hand ran down the Coracoid bone and Aziraphale twitched in an unexpected burst of pleasure that made his gasp.  
There was a wicked grin on Crowley's face as he made a conscious movement over the same spot on both of his wings, the Angel continued to twitch, the pleasure was something Aziraphale had never felt before, his wings had never been caressed in any way that wasn't preening.  
Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale's shoulder, "does that feel nice, Angel?" the Demon purred, said Angel visibly shuddered.

Taking in a shaky breath, Aziraphale nodded, "oh Heaven, _yes_! Crowley..." there was a moment where the two stopped and looked at one another.  
Aziraphale ran his own fingers through Crowley's feathers, earning an equal reaction from the Demon, with this revelation, the two took to each other's wings, kissing forbidden lips, caressing forbidden skin, wings and feathers until neither could take anymore. A sweet cry of pleasure erupted from the both at the same time, their bodies convulsing into each other as they lay back down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door that had the two jolting from their embrace. "Good morning, you two." it was Isis. "I hate to disturb you, but if you're wanting to accompany me to Rome I suggest you get ready." there was a playful tone to her voice. 

Laying a chaste kiss that Aziraphale didn't want to break, Crowley got up and poked his head out of the door. "We'll be downstairs in a moment." Aziraphale watched as Crowley turned back, his smile not faltering. "Now, you look ravishing, Angel." he greeted.  
It was true; his Angel was lay on his side, his hair was more of a mess than usual, his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and all he had covering him were his wings.  
Crowley slithered back to him, pushing him back down onto the bed with a moan.

"Crowley, dear, don't you think we should be getting ready?" Queried Aziraphale between kisses. 

Crowley hummed in response, giving one last kiss before hopping off of the bed and snapping his fingers, his clothing sliding on and the suitcases packing.  
Aziraphale also snapped his fingers and watched as his clothes slid themselves over his skin, dressing him. Grabbing the handle of his tartan suitcase that Crowley had brought from his bookshop yesterday morning, the two savoured one last kiss before heading out the door.

They got a taxi to Heathrow, all three chatting away amicably, Crowley's hand never once leaving Aziraphale's. Upon arriving, they were met by a young boy, no older than 16 years.  
Isis hauled out his and Aziraphale's suitcases, then her own, before turning to greet the young boy with a squeal and a hug. "Miles!"  
Miles stood around Isis's height, was muscular yet still slender, he had blonde messy hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Isis!" Well, he was certainly South American, anyway, that drawl was a dead giveaway.

Aziraphale let go of his hand and stretched, Crowley flinched as he listened to his Angel's wing tendons crack from tension. "Oh that's better, the pain's getting a little easier now." Crowley nodded, the watched as he turned to greet the young man. "I say, Isis, who is this handsome young man?" 

"Hahah, oh Aziraphale." she replied exasperated. "This is Miles Richmond, he's from Arkansas." She turned to Miles, "Miles, this is the Angel of the Eastern Gate, the Principality Aziraphale, and the Serpent of Eden, the Demon Crowley." she introduced.

Miles grinned and held out his hand, Crowley let Aziraphale go first. "Ah, so you two are the infamous Angel and Demon I've been hearing so much about! Pleasure to meet you both!" 

His grip was firm, but not threatening. Crowley could feel it though, looking towards Aziraphale, he saw that the Angel felt it too. "You're not human..." he mused, catching both Isis and Miles off guard.

"Heh, you're good," Miles chuckled, grabbing his own suitcase as well as taking Isis' suitcase too, Crowley smirked as she complained. "Oh hush, you, I'm an old fashioned Texan, remember?"

They checked their bags into the flight, went through customs and sat in one of the cafes to get a light meal, Crowley took note that Aziraphale only had a cup of tea. "You okay, Angel?"

"Yes, yes. Just... oh Crowley you know I hate flying by plane." Aziraphale was a nervous flier when it came to tin birds, Crowley was no better, but he hid it all the same.

"It was either this or a passenger ship, and I'd rather go by plane than risk sinking again." Isis piped up, pushing a fruit salad under Aziraphale's nose. 

There was a small chuckled in the group as Crowley looked at Miles. "So, what are you, exactly, Miles?" 

"Crowley!" Scolded Aziraphale.

Miles held up his hands, "Mr. Fell, please, I don't mind. I've gotten used to it by now anyway." The two celestial beings waited for him to finish his toast before starting. "My name is Miles Richmond of the Arkansas Richmond's," he had dropped the modern way of thinking and was now talking the way Crowley could tell he was used to.  
"My family used to own a ranch in Arkansas, cattle mostly, there was me, my Ma and my Pa, my two younger brothers and my younger sister who was the twin to one of my brothers. We lived in during the times now known as the American Civil War. I was the oldest in the family to serve and I was the last one to die."

"Oh dear, you poor man." Aziraphale 

Miles nodded, then continued, "well... my death wasn't really glamorous. I died in the war sure, but I had been held prisoner with three of my comrades and four women, real beauties, fiery tempers, you know the kinds. Trixie and her sisters, Betty, Peggy and Alice." he heaved a loving sigh, "well anyway, the eight of us were forced to take a sort of opiate, the girls were then raped and killed, we were shot."

"Oh my!"

"Bloody hell!" 

Crowley watched a dark smirk cross his features. "Oh yeah, not the best way to die, but we all seemed to wake up suddenly to see our own bodies right there."  
Crowley spotted a darker smirk cross Isis' face. "So there we are, Trixie and the girls all hanging on to each of us for a lifeline, then we hear gunshots, the soldiers that killed us are pointing rifles at us and shooting. We, thinking they could see us, dropped behind our own bodies, only to find that it wasn't us they were firing at." he chuckled.  
"Nope, they were firing at someone behind us." he looked between Crowley and his Angel. "It gets gory from here, you two sure you want to know the rest?"

"Oh, well.... We may as well." spoke Aziraphale, Crowley nodded enthusiastically. 

Miles shrugged, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. So out of the dark comes this dark creature, dark red light surrounding this lithe figure of a woman, she screams in anger and its like listening to a wolf howl, so eerie yet so beautiful; and she just walks up to the first soldier and grabs him by the neck, crushing it in one move. She does this to two more before one gets a round off, it grazes her face and she turns."  
Isis, Crowley notices, had sat up straighter. "Her eyes are _white_ , or at least that was what they seemed to be to us, her face turned into a smile that looked like a demon had carved an angel into her features. She turns to him and rushes him, putting her hand through his stomach and pulled his spine out through his intestines leaving a gaping hole that we could see right through." He begins to chuckle. "We were so scared of her, but as the soldier fell, her dark red light turns into the colour of smoke and her white eyes turn into a striking blue, the sadism disappeared too, revealing a very mild mannered but foul tempered creature -ow!" 

Miles pitched forwards as Isis took offense. "That's enough from the peanut gallery. Come on, our flight starting to board."

The group boarded and found their seats, Crowley and Aziraphale sat together and Miles and Isis sat a couple of seats further down, _looks like the rest of the story will have to wait,_ thought Crowley, as the plane lifted from the ground, taking them to Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you all like this!!


	4. The Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight change in plans makes the Demon uneasy, especially as one of the Camerlengo has an assistant that Crowley hasn't seen for over a century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone!
> 
> I'm a habitual procrastinator lol

The flight was comfortable, Aziraphale thought, he and Crowley were sat in the front seats of the middle isle, Aziraphale had the window seat whilst Crowley sat to his left. _He always sits or stands on my left,_ the Angel mused as the plane taxied down the runway, preparing to take off.  
It wasn't as though Aziraphale hated flying -he was an Angel, afterall- he just hated being in a tin can so high in the air.   
He had been coerced by Crowley to visit the Wright Brothers and humanities very first aircraft. They had witnessed mankind's first f everything, the first submersible, the first aircraft, the first _spacecraft_! Now _that_ had frightened both of them. 

Humans getting so close to Heaven...

So imagine the surprise of both the Angel and the Demon when humankind realises that they are just a ball in the vast endless abyss of space, surrounded by stars and potentially other life, imagine their surprise when Heaven is not within the reach of humans.  
Aziraphale remembered heading for Heaven to find out what had happened. He recalled Gabriel looking shaken as he theorised that Heaven may not be where Humans and Angels alike thought it was.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Any snacks?" an air stewardess approached the couple, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll have a cup of tea, please, dear, and a bag of pretzels." Aziraphale replied, stating yes to milk and sugar.

"I'll have a coffee, please, and I'll have a bag of pretzels too." Crowley answered, giving a grin.

"There you both are, anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you," they both replied.  
They watched her go further down the aisle, stopping by Isis, before Aziraphale felt something thrown onto his lap; it was Crowley's pretzels. 

He smiled, "thank you, Dearest."

"No problem, Angel." Aziraphale sorted his tea, and took a sip, revelling in the standard quality (well it's airline food), he felt fingers delicately thread themselves through his now free hand, looking to his Demon, Aziraphale felt a contented smile pull at his lips as he settled into his seat. "Not long now, Angel. Only another two hours to go." Crowley reassured, even though the Angel in question was surprisingly at ease. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those two hours literally flew by as Crowley and Aziraphale began talking about the last time they were in Rome, chatting away with the stewardess as she took her seat opposite them, chatting away to the family behind them when the small child stole Crowley's sunglasses, something that Crowley took lightly.  
Aziraphale chuckled as the child came and settled of Crowley's lap, giggling as Crowley hissed at her.  
When the flight began to descend, Crowley handed the child back and the two buckled in, chuckling as the little girl was still hissing at Crowley through the seats.   
They landed and the Angel and Demon joined Isis and Miles at customs, before grabbing their luggage. 

Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale smiled. "Ahh, Rome!" he sighed in content.   
He joined the others as they were met by a driver with Isis' name on a card. 

The group was all fluent in Italian, in most languages in the case of Aziraphale, Crowley and Isis, so when the news came on, they understood what was being said.  
 _"The murderer known as the Taxidermist has struck again, the victim was a 16 year old female left in the same position as the three previous victims, posed in Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore she had what police have determined to be swan wings attached to her back, to resemble an angel..."_

"Oh Lord!" exclaimed Aziraphale, clutching his heart. "Oh the poor child. God, have mercy!" he prayed. 

"Travesty." the driver stated, "all of them were found in a Holy place, with the wings of various white winged birds to pose as angels... it is sickening." 

Everyone looked uncomfortable, the silence broken by Isis. "Where are we going?" she asked, "this isn't the way to the hotel." 

"Forgive me, Miss. But his Holiness has insisted that you reside within the boundaries of the Vatican, for your own safety." was the reply.  
Aziraphale noted a suspicious look in the drivers direction, but said nothing about it. Once inside the city, there were various billboards pleading with the public to come forward with any information they had with this monster, the hotel loomed so suddenly that Aziraphale started.  
"Welcome to Residenza Paolo VI Hotel, I will carry your luggage inside for you-"

"Thanks," Crowley helped the driver with the luggage, whilst Aziraphale joined Isis and Miles in the Lobby.

"Good morning!" Greeted the desk clerk; the phrase tall, dark and handsome seemed to go straight through Isis' head as Aziraphale watched a small blush rise in her cheeks.

Aziraphale followed Isis up to the desk, Crowley finally catching up with their luggage. "I shall wait in the car for you to get settled, Miss Nefret, " the driver stated, handing his call card to Miles, who thanked him, tipped him and smiled at Aziraphale as he re-joined the group.

"Nefret...Nefret..." the desk clerk was already looking for their rooms, "ah, here we go, three rooms, all inclusive with access to the pool and spa facilities. Rooms 665, 667 and 668."  
He seemed to catch Crowley's smirk, "yes, that number in purposely missed off in all of Rome's hotels." he chuckled.

Aziraphale dug at Crowley's side to get him to stop smirking. "Come on." They went to grab their luggage, but found the bellperson already hand them.  
"Does it matter who has which room, Isis?"

"Nope. Although if I recall correctly, I had room 665 last time." 

Crowley handed her that room key, whilst he handed Aziraphale the key to 667 Miles taking 668. "Okay, we'll get settled and head out." the Demon stated, waiting for the others to nod.  
Aziraphale opened the door and felt his jaw drop. "Wow, this is fancy!"   
It was standard room, with twin beds -Crowley snapped his fingers and they became a queen sized bed- the wallpaper an eggshell white and mint green, dark mahogony furniture, and stuffed chairs, a sofa and a small table with tea and coffee and a kettle, there was a pristine white marble bathroom with a bathtub... it was perfect.

"Angel, come see the view." Crowley called, Aziraphale joining him.

"Oh my!" the Vatican City was across the road and by the stars she was _magnificent_! 

He felt Crowley slip his arms around his waist, almost cautiously, "you don't think She'd mind, do you?" he whispered, his voice sounding like a child doing something a parent would not like.

To answer his Demon's question, Aziraphale turned into Crowley's embrace, snapped his fingers to unpack their belongings and kissed his Demon deeply. Crowley stumbled backwards into the wall in surprise, Aziraphale following him.  
Pulling back with a chuckle, Azriaphale said, "well we haven't burst into flames so I think we're fine." 

It seemed to take Crowley a second or two for him to register what had just happened, before he dissolved into laughter, pushing Aziraphale onto the bed with a laugh. "you bastard!" he snorted.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Miles' voice spoke out in a hushed whisper through the door. "We're gonna leave without you if you don't hurry it up!" 

Crowley rolled his eyes, "buzzkill." he hissed.

Aziraphale laughed and pushed Crowley off. "We're coming!" he called.

Exiting the room, Aziraphale handed Crowley the keycard and they followed Miles down to the lobby where Isis was waiting for them, she greeted them with a chuckle, "not burst into flames then?" 

"Why you-!" Isis squealed as Crowley shot after her, leaving a laughing Aziraphale and Miles to follow.

Finding Crowley tickling Isis, Aziraphale had to smile in pride at how far she had come in allowing the two of them to be so close to her. "Come on then, you two, in you get." he instructed, shaking his head at Crowley as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Quite why they were driving to somewhere that was literally across the road was a mystery to Aziraphale, but he was glad of it; his wings had begun to twitch again.  
When they got to where they were going, Aziraphale watched Crowley hang back as he tested whether or not he could walk within the Vatican City, remembering with a chuckle the time he had entered a church to stop Aziraphale from getting into trouble.  
"Need a hand out, love?" he enquired.

Seeing Crowley look up at him with that grin, Aziraphale watched as Crowley stepped onto what should be Holy Ground and he didn't hop. "Seems to be fine." he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Best not to say that, though," it was then that Aziraphale realised what he'd said. Crowley smiled and nodded in Isis' direction, "come on." 

They were led into an office, invited to sit down and waited whilst the Pope was fetched. Azriaphale saw Isis fidgeting nervously.  
"I would be lost, drifting alone." Miles sung, catching all off guard, Isis closing her eyes and relaxing instantly.

They sat there, listening as Isis and Miles hummed a song Aziraphale had not heard before, but it was nice to listen to, it all stopped with a knock on the door. Isis hopping to her feet as a man came in, his holy aura shining, causing Crowley to flinch out of the corner of Aziraphale's eye as Isis dropped to her knees in respect, "his Holiness Ezio Auditore." the Camerlengo introduced.

The Pope took Isis' hands in his and bid her to rise before turning to everyone else. "Ah, your Eminence, allow me to introduce Miles Richmond, Anthony J. Crowley and Azira Fell." Isis introduced them all one by one, with Aziraphale being left until last to shake his hand, the Angel took notice that Crowley's hand seemed to blister from the touch.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I must confess myself surprised to see so many of you." he greeted, his Italian accent was thick.

"I never go anywhere without Miles, Your Eminence, and with regards to my guardians here, I figured they could do with a working vacation." Isis joked.

The Pope laughed. "Ah, I see, well you are all very welcome here in the Vatican. Now, to business, Miss Nefret."

"Isis." she corrected, "call me Isis."

"Ah, of course. Isis." The Pope sat down behind the desk and called out to someone. "Joshua, bring us some wine, please."

"Right away your Holiness." came the answer. Aziraphale heard Isis' breath hitch, did she recognise the voice?

"Joshua, he is a good man, sometimes he lets his temper get the better of him, it is almost as if the Devil himself is trying to speak through him, but he fights it, always stating the same thing after his apology, to himself I believe." the Pope spoke, without prompt.

"What does he say?" Aziraphale was surprised to hear Crowley speaking.

"I must not lose my temper if I am to keep my beloved's wings safe." Answered Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca, a young man with a soft Scottish accent. "I and many others have asked him countless times what he means by this, he simply reiterates his statement, as though it is a prayer. Ah here is the man of the hour!" the Camerlengo held the door open for a young man with smoke grey hair and pale red -almost pink- eyes.

The young man stopped, bowed low and placed the items on the desk, Isis standing in shock. "I don't believe it." she breathed, Aziraphale and Crowley shared a glance; they knew each other?

The young man smiled, "it's been a while, beloved." he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it gently, sending her a pretty pink. "Hello, Isis." 

"He-hello, Joshua." Azriaphale was stunned, here were himself and Crowley just barely able to get her to allow them to embrace her and there was the Joshua, who appeared to be her lover.

"He's the same." Crowley breathed, "he's the one who was raised by _my_ boss." only Aziraphale heard this.

"Ah, so this is the lucky young lady who has stolen your heart, Joshua?" The Camerlengo smirked, "so what is the wings a metaphor for?"

At this, something stirred in Aziraphale as he and Crowley watch Isis go pale, her wide eyes boring into Joshua's, "you-you've."

"It can wait, Camerlengo." Joshua almost snapped, "Isis has been asked to come here by his Holiness, I am not about to keep him waiting any longer." giving Isis' hand another kiss, he bowed low to the Pope, nodded to Aziraphale and Miles and grinned at Crowley, "looks like I'm not the only one here, then, eh, Crowley?" The door closed with a chuckled from Carlo.  
 _Now_ Aziraphale was curious. How did _Crowley_ know this man?

There was a moment of silence so deep that you could almost hear the people outside. Then the Pope cleared his throat and Isis sat back down, disbelief evident on her face. "Joshua is correct, we do indeed have things to discuss, the first and most important is the matter of these portraits." He pulled out a photograph and slid it across to Isis.  
"This is a photograph taken from the local newspaper, I rather like it and would like for you to paint a full sized portrait of it." 

Isis looked at the photo and nodded, "that shouldn't be a problem. And the other one?"

The Pope chuckled, "this one is a little different. I have heard of your reputation of painting religious scenes, such as the Crucifixion and the Plagues." 

Isis narrowed her eyes, "y-yes?" 

"I would like you to paint your interpretation of the Garden of Eden. Oh, is something wrong?" Isis had gone rigid.

"E-Eden? Oh Your Holiness, I-I have an interpretation that not a lot of religious people would consider to be truthful." Aziraphale understood her concern, her interpretation _was_ the truth. 

"Well why don't you draw up a sketch for me and I'll tell you whether or not I want it." he offered, "I do not, under any circumstances, want to make you uncomfortable."

Isis seemed to relax at this. "I can have one ready for your Eminence by tomorrow evening."

The Pope clapped his hands together and stood with a grin, "molto bene! I shall be eagerly anticipating it!" Aziraphale followed Isis in standing, watched as she shook his hand, the others all bowed and left.

There was a moment of silence within the group as Isis seemed to sag. In fact, her knees gave out on her. "Isis!" she was caught expertly by none other than Joshua. "Steady, my love." 

Isis looked up at him, Aziraphale could feel a tension beginning to rise... no not tension, anger. "One hundred and eight years..." she muttered.

Joshua seemed puzzled, "sorry?"

"One hundred and eight _years_! That is how long it has been since last I saw you!" she pushed herself out of his arms, Miles catching her as she did, "we were on the bloody _Titanic_ , the last time I saw you!" She seemed to catch herself, looking to the ceiling, "sorry." she mumbled. "Now don't get me wrong I am beyond happy to see you, especially alive and well, but why didn't you come and find me before now?"

Joshua laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I've been grounded until about thirty years ago. I've only been working here for a month." he explained, Aziraphale snickered. 

Getting his giggles under control, Azriaphale spoke up, "my apologies, but you were grounded?"

"Yeah, I'm only allowed up here once a year... _was_ allowed up here once a year, so when the ship sank, I was able to make sure Jasper survived before being dragged down into Hell by my Guardian." he explained.

Aziraphale frowned, "Jasper?"

"One of my boys," Miles piped up, "he's married to Alice, they were travelling with Isis on the Titanic... what?" as Miles spoke, Isis had been trying to shush him, but now she just slapped the palm of her hand to her face and groaned. 

"Can we go back to the hotel please?" she begged.

"Oh, no don't go yet!" Joshua pleaded, "I've got to show you something, first." the Angel saw the exasperated look in Isis' eyes, "it won't take long, and I can walk you back afterwards, I swear, Isis, you'll want to see this."

Aziraphale felt fingers thread through his, looking at Crowley he noticed a look in his eyes through his dark glasses, there were times when Azriaphale noticed Crowley remembering things from long ago, he would get the same look he now wore. "What is it?" he asked.

"We were on board the Titanic," he stated, Aziraphale nodded, "do you remember seeing Isis? Or Joshua? In fact, most of the journey is actually a blur, including how the Heaven I survived." he hissed.

"Can we talk about that later, Crowley?" Isis asked, sidling up to him and putting herself under Aziraphale's free arm, "please?"

Crowley gave in and the group followed Joshua. They travelled down, through security protocols that Aziraphale had no idea how they got past. Before he knew it, they were in the archives. A sacred place that held all of the Vatican's treasures.  
"Ah! Oh _there_ it is! Hooo!" Crowley started to hop, causing Joshua to stop and frown. "Sacred ground, I can't walk on it!" he explained before hopping back through the door they had just come through.

"Hold on," Isis walked over to Crowley and handed him something, "put this on the soles of your shoes." Crowley did as he was told, "now step over." Aziraphale watched as Crowley took a tentative step over the threshold and grinned, "there you go." she said with a giggle.  
"Something I made myself, basically the soles of your shoes are both Holy and Unholy." she explained as Azriaphale gripped Crowley's hand and they caught up to Joshua who opened up the vault and led them inside. "They'll last an eternity." 

"Thank you, Little Eden," Crowley cooed, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

The group followed Joshua to the very back of the archives and through a glass door that held only one object, it looked like a marble carving. "Behold, the Vatican's most prized possession. Given to them when Rome invaded Egypt by one of Cleopatra's servant girls who had travelled to Rome with one of the soldiers. She had asked for them to keep them safe, safe and clean. She made it clear that once they were placed within the sarcophagus, they were to never be touched by human hands lest they suffer the Wrath of God. Or at least that's how the records go."

Aziraphale stepped forward, the sarcophagus was, indeed, Roman, there were wings engraved upon it, "what lies inside?" he asked, the antique enthusiast in him was getting the better of him.

Joshua smiled and moved him to the side, he lifted the lid and waved his hand over the opening, Aziraphale recognised the movement as a preservation miracle. "Isis, come and look." Joshua was deliberately keeping Aziraphale away, then he understood why.

He watched Isis walk up to the object and peer inside, she gasped and stepped back, her hand over her mouth in shock. "That-that's not possible!" 

Now, Joshua moved aside to let Aziraphale see the contents, even he gasped in surprise. "Crowley come see!" feeling the Demon come up behind him, the two looked back at Isis.  
Inside the sarcophagus lay a pair of smoke grey wings. "Your wings..." the two breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew okay, so this has been going around my head for a while and I've only now just got round to typing it up, I promise you I have not forgotten the main reason for this story, I'm just making sure everyone gets their happy ending.


	5. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calming Isis, Crowley gets to spend some quality time with his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I've taken the names for the Pope and the Camerlengo from and video game and a film, kudos to anyone who got it, I did it on purpose, plus I suck at original names haha

Isis was shaking her head in disbelief, her hand still over her mouth as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "No..." she kept saying over and over again, Crowley felt movement as Aziraphale made to approach her, but she turned and ran with a despairing "NO!" running out of the vaults. 

"Isis!" Crowley and Aziraphale raced after her, following her up and out of the Vatican City and back to the hotel, passing tourists and Vatican officials as they went, Crowley snapping his fingers as they went to ensure no one would panic.

"Is everything alright?" asked the desk clerk.

"Everything's fine, she's just not feeling well!" he heard Aziraphale reply, as he raced for the stairs. Despite his pain and physicality, Crowley was surprised as how well Aziraphale kept up, they managed to get to Isis' door just as she slammed it shut.

"Isis!" Crowley knocked on the door, he was concerned, but it obviously came out as either irritation or anger as his Angel placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

Stilling himself, he looked at Aziraphale, "Window," he said, taking the key card from Crowley entering their room.

"Now what?" Crowley asked, watching in fascination as Aziraphale opened the door to their veranda and looked over. Crowley, himself, knew that Isis' room was next door, it had it's own veranda... "Aziraphale, are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked already knowing what his Angel was thinking.

"Yes, Crowley, I'm sure." came the reply as pristine white wings unfolded from his back, Crowley's pitch black wings followed suit as he followed Aziraphale out and off of their veranda and onto their Little Eden's

He watched as Aziraphale went in first, seeing Isis throwing everything she could pick up, crying and screaming and cursing , anger, pain and sadness radiating from her.  
He pulled Aziraphale to the side and into the bathroom as a heavy chair was launched in their direction. Huffing, Aziraphale exited to bathroom and froze all inanimate objects that were in mid air, this caused Isis to level her Demon eyes on him. "Isis, calm down." he called on his own Holy powers to ensure Isis would hear him and mind him.  
Crowley cautiously exited the bathroom, knowing that both his Angel and his Little Eden had a temper. Snapping his fingers, all broken objects were repaired and returned to their spot, as were all objects currently in the air. 

He then walked over to the door and peered out, checking to see if anyone heard the commotion, he only saw Miles and Joshua. "I would be careful, Joshua, she has her Demon Face on." he warned.

Hearing something, Crowley turned to see Isis throwing herself at Aziraphale with a feral scream, "you know _**NOTHING**_! What would you know, _Angel_?!" she snarled, Crowley dove after her, turning into his serpentine form and coiling himself tightly around her making sure she couldn't move.

"Get in here, you two!" he called, he heard the door close and two sets of curses. "Isis, there is no need to speak to Aziraphale like that." Crowley hissed, feeling the Demon within scratching at his scales as she tried to push him off.  
There was a feral scream from Isis and Crowley felt himself uncoil, "Aziraphale get out of her way!" Crowley warned, feeling his Little Eden controlling his body to uncoil from around her, freeing her. 

Almost in slow motion, Crowley watched in horror as Isis flew for his Angel, who just stood there, a small smile on his face, his arms outstretched in a welcoming embrace.  
"Enough Isis." he said, calm, gentle, Angelic.

Crowley covered his eyes as an unearthly white glow emitted from Aziraphale. Once he blinked the white spots out of his eyes, Crowley smiled at what he could now see.  
Isis was sobbing into Aziraphale's shoulder, words of apology spilling from her mouth, his Angel just cradled her, his hand running delicately through her hair, shushing and soothing her, cooing and muttering words that told the trembling woman that she was right to be angry, right to be sad, he would hold her until she had no more left to expel.

Crowley watched Joshua leave the room, he followed, catching the other Nefret by the arm and pinning him to the wall. "What the _Heaven_ did you think you were you doing?" he snarled.

Joshua sagged under Crowley's glare, "trying to return what was lost to her."

"You weren't there to see the damage having her wings removed did to her." he growled, not letting Joshua go. "Did you stop to think that seeing her wings in the possession of _humans_ would trigger a trauma long buried?!" 

"How was I supposed to know it would be traumatic?!" Joshua pushed Crowley off of him, "she was quite open about it on board the Titanic!" 

Crowley pulled off his glasses, his snake eyes leaving no white in his eyes, "yeah, about that." he pointed at the man opposite him, "Aziraphale and I were on board the Titanic, we don't recall seeing you. Or Isis, for that matter."

"You can ask her about that, I had nothing to do with your selective amnesia, all I can tell you is that _you_ , Crowley, introduced me to Isis and your Angel. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to the Vatican. No telling the kind of commotion she's stirred in there."

"There won't be one." Aziraphale came out of the room, closing the door to Isis' room, softly. "Crowley and I saw to that as we were chasing after her." His Angel stood between them, "I've managed to get her to sleep, Miles will remain with her until she awakens. In the meantime, I would like to talk with you both."

Pulling out the key card to their own room, Aziraphale led the other two inside and closed the door behind them. "Angel?" Crowley looked at him quizzically before heading to the kettle and setting it to boil.

"I remember the Titanic, the memories came back to me on the way down to the vault, I'm not surprised they haven't come back to you, yet, Crowley." Crowley watched as Aziraphale took off his jacket and waistcoat. 

A sudden recollection of watching him do the same thing in his state room as they ordered room service, the night they had spent together. "Oh Satan, we'd spent the night together."

Aziraphale nodded, "I took down an Archdemon on board a flooding dining room." 

"I jumped back on board a sinking ship,"

"I was discorporated, you were saved, Isis had jumped out of the lifeboat that had found you," Aziraphale let that sink in.

Crowley frowned, "she hates deep water, though, why would she jump in?"

"We can always ask her once we're home." Aziraphale looked at Crowley, "but I think the reason neither of us really remember the journey was because she was a huge part of it, the night we spent together was supposedly a sin that we were both caught committing. The love we had then, Heaven and Hell must not have approved. So along with Isis and her companions, including young Joshua here, we were either _made_ to forget or we _chose_ to forget so as to receive a lesser punishment." He explained.  
"Personally I don't know why we would _choose_ to forget, but we must be thankful that Isis found you."

Crowley remembered seeing a woman in the water, her eyes full of concern until he moved them, then relief, that woman never left his side. Not until he left with Beelzebub, "she'd been with me up until Beelzebub collected me from the entrance to the harbour. I never saw her after that."  
Knowing that Isis had been the one to pull him out of the Atlantic made Crowley realise just how long Isis had been in their lives. How many times in the last six millennia had he and Aziraphale walked past her? How many times had she hidden away from them?

There was a knock on the door, causing all within to jump, "Aziraphale? Crowley?" it was Miles.

Crowley got up and answered whilst Aziraphale crossed the room to make the tea, "yeah?" 

"Isis is awake." Miles said, "she's asking for Joshua."

Crowley looked over at the man in question, he seemed to be looking between him and Aziraphale, as if asking permission to see her. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at one another, before Aziraphale nodded. "Go on, then. Just don't go upsetting her, please?"

"Of course, I hadn't meant to upset her." They knew he was telling the truth, he had grown very fond of Isis on the Titanic, it was just Isis herself, not giving into happiness.

Once Joshua and Miles had left, the Angel and the Demon heard the sound of two doors shutting before they let out a breath neither had known they were holding.  
Crowley saw Aziraphale had turned away from the kettle and picked up the chilling bottle of wine that had miraculously appeared and popped it open. "I think we need something a little stronger." he said, Crowley materialised two wine glasses and held them out.

"What a day, eh?" he said, "would love to wake up and find ourselves back at Eden Cottage." 

Aziraphale nodded, glumly, "unfortunately, neither of us are dreaming." he heaved a huge sigh, "poor Isis, she really has been through a lot."

Crowley nodded and the two drained their glasses in one gulp. "Urgh, that's good stuff!" Crowley groaned, about to pour himself another when Aziraphale's fingers brushed against his. Looking up, Crowley saw a pained expression on his Angel's face. "You alright?"

Aziraphale shook his head, "no. I don't think I should have done all of that running."

Crowley took both of their glasses and put them on the small table, taking Aziraphale over to the bed, he snapped his fingers and the two of them were in their nightwear. "Spread your wings and lie on your front, Angel."  
Aziraphale did as he was told, leaving Crowley to wait until he was comfortable, before the Demon rubbed his hands together and began to massage Aziraphale's back and wings.  
Moans of pain escaped his Angel, "relax, love, it'll hurt even more if you don't," he spoke softly, continued to caress the skin and feathers. "That'ssss it, Angel, jusssst relax." he found himself hissing.

Aziraphale seemed to melt to Crowley's touch as he hissed, so he just made the noise, _oh if this worked on every Angel, Hell would have won the Celestial War_ thought Crowley, smirking darkly as he leant down to lick Aziraphale's ear, earning himself a surprise squeak from the Angel.  
"Hah, got you." he hissed, running his hands down Aziraphale's back, "the pain gone?" 

"Y-yes, yes it has, thank you. That was lovely." Aziraphale didn't move, though, so Crowley continued. 

Planting small kissed on the nape of his neck, trailing them to the back of his head, where he stopped, seeing what looked like claw marks scarring the flesh. "Where did you get these?" he asked, kissing the area in question.

"Isis did that to me," Crowley stilled, "a long time ago. I believe it was the very first time she had let the Demon within out." Crowley was stunned into silence, so Aziraphale continued. "Gabriel had been particularly nasty to her and another Demon that had been in the area, turned to Isis after seeing the abuse for herself and asked her why she continued to be an Angel, when Heaven was abusive." Aziraphale chuckled.  
"In response, Isis discorporated the Demon and turned Demonic on Gabriel. She had him at her mercy."  
Aziraphale turned onto his back, Crowley in turn, moving to lie next to him. "He was back into a wall, trying to calm her down, but that smile on her face..." he shuddered, "it was awful to think that such a sweet girl was capable of such Demonic power. So I got between them, hoping that the sound of my voice would help her regain her composure."

"And she scratched you?"

"Oh no," Aziraphale sat up and traced the marks on the back of his neck, "no, they were a lot longer than this when she actually attacked me. Her nails turned to talons and they ripped my skin from here," he started from the scars and trailed his fingers all the way round and down to his stomach, "to here. Sending me off of the cliff and into the water, I actually recall Gabriel, himself, diving after me and pulling me to the beach." he heaved a sigh, "when I came to, it was to see Isis, back under control and healing my wounds, feathers and blood strewn the beach indicating that she had attacked Gabriel. I never asked her what happened, was just thankful that she'd seen what she had done and rectified it."

"Shit." was all Crowley could say. He sat up and hugged Aziraphale from the back, kissing his neck, "explains why she always listens to you when she gets angry."

Aziraphale leant back, Crowley's lips met his and the kissed. His Angel turned to face Crowley properly, their kiss deepening.  
Crowley pulled Aziraphale down with him, pushing his hands under his Angel's nightshirt, caressing the skin and undoing the buttons as he went. He felt Aziraphale make short work of Crowley's own nightshirt before the Angel snapped his fingers and they were naked.  
The Demon felt Aziraphale move onto his neck, finding a spot that rolled Crowley's eyes to the back of his head, "oh Angel!" he breathed, rolling the two of them over so that Aziraphale now lay on his back, his wings still spread, Crowley's black wings spread over them.

Crowley dove for Aziraphale's lips, a wanton moan escaping the both of them as Aziraphale's hands found Crowley's wings, making Crowley kiss him harder, growls escaping alongside hisses and Crowley bit down on Aziraphale's neck.  
"Ah, Cr-Crowley!"  
They were back on the cloud again, this time the air around them crackled with erotic ecstasy, the two rolling one another onto their backs, kissing and caressing each other, their breathing in perfect sync, their wings twitching and convulsing from the pleasure as they came again and again, the unashamed and eternal love the two had for each other fuelling the air, burning it.  
Two, three, four more times they came, possibly more than that, but Crowley lost count due to the pleasure that no Demon had ever felt, not from an Angel, not from love.

When all was said and done and the two were spent, the cloud dispersed and the Demon wrapped his Angel in his arms, their wings wrapping around them, cocooning them in black and white feathers.  
The bliss that followed this unspoken vow of eternal love was almost as intoxicating as the ecstasy fuelled pleasure. 

It was only when Crowley took a deep, contented, breath that the spell was broken; a smell wafted through the still open veranda doors. Looking over at Aziraphale, Crowley knew he could smell it too. "There's something evil within the Vatican." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and mild lemon (I suck at writing erotic stuff really, I do), so anyone want to take a guess as to what evil lies within the Vatican? Find out next time, same bat-time same bat-channel!


	6. Heaven's Request, Hell's Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Isis paints, Aziraphale and Crowley go sightseeing, they are greeted by a dove and a raven, both carrying orders from their respective offices. They soon learn that it's not good to mix work with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will chop and change between Crowley's POV and Aziraphale's POV but I will make it easy for you to see.

The next morning saw Crowley and Aziraphale already dressed and on high alert as they waited for their company to wake and join them for breakfast. Sitting at their assigned table, Crowley noticed a strange calm over his Angel as he read his newspaper. "Anything good in there?" he asked.

Aziraphale looked at him from over the top of the paper, "yes, actually." He placed the double page spread on the table to show Crowley. "It appears this 'Taxidermist' chooses his victims from congregations, always in their twenties and always uses wings of large birds." He watched Aziraphale shudder, "but from what the psychiatrist they have helping them with that case, he gets angry with his victims, leaving blood spatters or traces of freezing agents on the floor, apparently never satisfied with his creation."

Crowley turned the paper towards him, "perfectionist, then. Hnh," he allowed a Demonic smirk cross his features, "that's good craftsmanship, though." He caught the horrified look on his Angel's face and held up his hands, "hey, don't look at me like that, I'm a Demon, remember?"

Aziraphale visibly relaxed and gave a dark chuckle, "funny. I often forget that." he sniped, Crowley knew he'd ruffled the Angel's Holier-than-thou principles. He glanced at his watch, "where _are_ Isis and Miles?"  
As if on cue, Miles came down, but no Isis. "Good morning Miles," Aziraphale greeted as Miles sat down, Crowley poured him a cup of coffee. "Isis still not up?"

Miles seemed to stare at Aziraphale as though puzzled. "Isis left in the early hours of this morning to get started on her paintings." he answered, "she finished the sketch for Eden late last night after she had calmed down, so she and Joshua left before dawn to get an early start."

Crowley frowned, "has she eaten, yet?"

Miles shrugged, "I've known her to go for days without eating under normal circumstances." He took a gulp of coffee, "after she'd done her job in New York -after the Titanic sank- she didn't eat until we were back in Soho a solid month later."  
Miles looked at Aziraphale, "she only started eating again, apparently, because the smell of the books in your shop made her hungry." 

Aziraphale looked back at Crowley, who himself saw the problem, "Aziraphale had been discorporated, he didn't come back for about twenty years, neither of us did."

"I know, she'd travel between the bookshop and your flat to tend to your plants, the bookshop was open during the designated hours, not a book was sold and Isis even took a test drive of the new 1926 Bentley and the 1933 Bentley to see which one you would like better," Miles smirked seeing the shocked expression that must have been as clear on Crowley's face as it was on Aziraphale's. "What, did you think the dust just didn't settle in your shop in twenty years? Or that your plants would stay alive for that long without water?" 

Crowley couldn't believe it, Isis had taken care of some of their most precious earthly possessions, done all of that for them and they had never known, never been able to thank her properly.  
"We have a lot to thank her for, then."

"Well, regardless of that, she still needs to eat," Aziraphale stated, his face a little red, he stood and walked over to the continental breakfast bar.

Crowley turned back to see Miles still sat there. "Not hungry?"

"I'm dead." he replied bluntly, "I have no more of a need to eat than you, Aziraphale and Isis." 

Crowley remembered his story, "you said you come from the Civil War, didn't you try and go back to your families?"

Miles paled at the question, "erm... w-well, yeah, we did. But we got to our families _after_ our bodies." he stared at the table, "my Ma died of a heart attack three weeks later, Isis told me to go to her in her final moments. That was all we were allowed to do. Isis had told us that as we had got back after our bodies, our parents wouldn't see us until the day they died. Of course I didn't believe her, not until we found her to be right, anyways."

"That's awful." Aziraphale interjected, having returned to the table. "It must have been hard on you all."

"It was just as hard on Isis, she didn't know how or why the eight of us ended up like we did, or why we are still the only ones that have. To this day, the eight of us are the only ones that ended up like this." Miles waved his hands, "believe me when I say, we've seen others end up dead in similar situations and not end up like us."

"Maybe she was lonely and the Almighty felt she was in need of someone else to care for." Crowley offered.

Miles gave a dark laugh, "oh if that was the case then Isis's angry rant at the Almighty when it happened was well placed." Miles drained the rest of his coffee, got up and tipped the hat he was wearing to Aziraphale and Crowley and excused himself, "better go an find the boss, make sure that Joshua guy hasn't corrupted her."

Catching the fleeting glance from his Angel, Crowley got up and followed Aziraphale and Miles out of the hotel and into the Vatican city. "We'll come and say hi to Isis, first, then we'll get out of your hair." Crowley replied to Miles's enquiring look.

They followed Miles back into one of the many rooms, all large and all impressive, even by Crowley's standards. They found Isis with Joshua deep within the building they were in, a basic room, with two windows, one plain and the other an intricate, colourful stained glass of the Virgin Mary. Crowley recalled meeting that woman, trying to tempt her into adultery before Aziraphale scolded him, informing him that she was carrying the Son of God.  
Suffice to say, Crowley had brought her a bowl of grapes every week whilst she carried the child. Ensuring that there was no room at the inn, when they arrived in Bethlehem (well he was a Demon, after all, he couldn't be kind... it wasn't in the job description).  
"Morning, Isis," Crowley greeted, turning his eyes from the window, his Demonic nature beginning to get bitter.

Isis, who had been engrossed in the self-portrait of the Pope, jumped. "Oh! Crowley, Aziraphale, good morning. Oh thank you, Aziraphale." the food that his Angel had gathered for Isis was placed on a small table.

"Don't forget to eat, dear." he scolded lightly. 

Crowley looked over Isis's shoulder spying the portrait was almost complete. "How long have you two been here?" he asked, "that's almost done."

"Oh portraits don't take long for me to do, especially as I know the colour pallet by heart." Isis replied. "Eden's going to take a while, though."

"Why is that?" Miles asked, sitting down opposite Joshua and pulled out a pad of lined paper.

"He wants an oversized one, so I've got to pay attention to the detail." she sighed, "give me another hour and this one will be done."

Crowley felt Aziraphale link his arm through his own, "well Crowley and I shan't keep you, then. We'll come and find you for dinner, alright?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." she said, not really paying attention.

Crowley and Aziraphale left with a chuckle. "Oh I swear, that girl!" 

"She's as bad as you when you start reading a book," Crowley teased as he and his Angel wandered through the city. "Anyway, I take it we're going to try and find this thing within the Vatican?"

"Hmm." Aziraphale was deep in thought, pulling Crowley over to a nearby bench. "Odd though, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we _both_ smelt something evil last night, yet there is nothing now. No trace of that smell anywhere," Crowley thought for moment and realised Aziraphale was right. "So where did it go?"

Crowley wrinkled his nose at a horrid thought, "could it have been Isis?" Catching Aziraphale's face of shocked surprise, he continued. "I mean, she _was_ in a pretty bad way after yesterday, her heritage would give her that kind of a vibe without her being aware of it."

He watched this mull through his Angel's head before a gentle frown crossed his brow. "Her heritage?" he looked over at Crowley. "What does her heritage have to do with her temper?"

Crowley had a sudden inkling that Aziraphale might not know as much about the two Nefrets as he did. "You remember what rank her mother.. er.. what's-her-face-"

"Nefta." Aziraphale offered.

Crowley snapped his fingers in remembrance, "that's the one! Well she was an Archangel, wasn't she?"  
Aziraphale nodded, slowly, clearly trying to figure out where Crowley was going with this, so he continued. "We know from Isis herself that her mother was supposed to be Good ol' Gabe's chosen Angel, makes sense that both of them were Archangels." he took a breath and thought carefully about his next words, "Joshua's parents were both of the Angelic and Demonic rank of Principality and the demonic equivalent, I forget what that is. Meaning that he's only got the strength of a Principality at best." he waited for his Angel to nod before continuing. "Now -bare with me here- Joshua's parentage was the reverse of Isis's, it was his father that was the Angel, his mother was a Demon."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with Isis?"

Crowley too off his sunglasses so that he could look into his Angel's eyes to gauge his reaction to what he was going to say. "Isis's mother was an Archangel, her father was Bartok, an Arch _demon_."

Those blue eyes widened as realisation hit him, Crowley watched as fear spread into Aziraphale's body, his fingers trembling, then his eyes hardened with a resolve, the trembling stopped, the fear vanished. "That... that's not evidence enough to suggest that she was the cause of that scent."

"No, but you're right; it _is_ odd that it's gone now. Anyway, enough of that!" he stood up and offered his hand to Aziraphale, "let's go sightseeing!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning saw Aziraphale and Crowley hop onto bus that took them to the Colosseum, where the two strolled hand in hand, reminiscing about the times when they would both come here, either together, alone or would accidentally bump into one another here. The games and Gladiator fights, the animal fights, the carnage and the bloodshed.  
"I was never a fan of the violence, but I was always fond of entertainment," Aziraphale admitted as he and Crowley sat looking at other tourists as they wandered round the ancient complex, teenagers and other youths taking "sell fees", Crowley had tried to explain it to him, but Aziraphale found it too complicated.  
"I enjoyed people watching. Was never fond of the Emperor though, they could all be a bit pompous."

He heard Crowley snort and smirked. He was surprised when Crowley stood up suddenly and took out his phone. "C'mere, Angel." he invited, that mischievous grin plastered on his face, how could Aziraphale _possibly_ resist such a grin.  
"Right, now, come closer, no like this." Aziraphale felt Crowley wrap his arm tightly around his waist, pulling him so close that Aziraphale had to place a hand on Crowley's chest to steady himself.  
"Now, look at the camera and smile."  
Frowning for all of about a second, Azriaphale did as he was told, a slight tickling motion from Crowley's naughty fingers had him giggling like a choir boy. "And there we have it!" Crowley announced, "our very first selfie!" 

As quick as lightening, Aziraphale burst out laughing at his own ridiculousness. "O-oh I, haha, _am_ an idiot!" 

"What's up?"

"I -for all the world- thought it was "sell" "fee" not a picture on oneself!" 

Aziraphale heard Crowley splutter a chuckle of his own before the Angel felt himself wrapped up in his Demon's long arms. "Oh, Angel," he cooed, "don't you _ever_ change!" the two kissed and dissolved into another fit of giggles as they walked on, this time, arm in arm.

They decided to double back to visit the Pantheon, and then the Trevi Fountain, before the bells rang out midday, "tempt you to a spot of lunch, Angel?" Crowley offered. Aziraphale turned away from the Trinita dei Monti church to answer him with a grin.

"Temptation accomplished, dearest." they were at the top of 135 stone steps; the Spanish Steps, "I remember them constructing this." he mused as the two sauntered down them and into Piazza di Spagna.  
They found themselves a table outside and ordered a bottle of wine and two affogato, Angel's Wings and a whole Ciambella for the two of them (Aziraphale ate most of it). "That was scrumptious!" he declared.

Crowley, who had eaten one of the affogatos, nodded in agreement, "you know, I love it when you enjoy the simple things." he gazed adoringly at Aziraphale through his glasses.

Aziraphale must have gone a pretty shade as Crowley grinned even more. "Forgive the interruption, gentlemen." their waitress -a very good one at that- came to them with two envelopes, one black one white. "I was asked to give these to you."

Aziraphale took them, dropping the black one, almost instantly, onto the table as it scorched his hand. He turned to thank the waitress and paled. Sat at a table in the corner were Sandalphon and Uriel.  
Casting a glance at Crowley, Aziraphale saw that he too, had gone pale, looking into the opposite corner.  
"So much for a holiday." Aziraphale groaned, getting to his feet. Crowley did the same, as did the two tables. The Angels all paid their bills and Aziraphale paid the bill the Demons had left. "I am so glad you have manners, Crowley."

Crowley smiled, "If we have to go different directions, I'll see you back at the hotel before dinner." Aziraphale gave Crowley's hand a squeeze before gulping and heading out to the stone steps where Sandalphon and Uriel waited for him.

"Hello, Uriel, hello, Sandalphon, lovely to see the two of you again." Aziraphale greeted, better to be courteous than rude, he thought.

To his surprise, Uriel smiled, "hello, Aziraphale." she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Sandalphon asked, inviting him to sit down.

Aziraphale decided to play things the way Crowley had told him to, during the nights that he had feared one of the others coming after him; be yourself, but be on your guard, never take their word.  
"I am well, thank you, how are the two of you?"

"Busy." Sandalphon answered, "it's only the two of us at the moment." 

Aziraphale frowned, "I thought Gabriel and Michael were still there," he gauged their reactions.

"No. That is actually why we're here." Uriel stated, sitting the other side of Aziraphale, "the two of them took off, no one bar the Almighty knows where they are, although I remember Gabriel having to force Michael to leave with him; she was quite ready to take her punishment." Uriel looked at Aziraphale. "They're here, in Rome."

Aziraphale went cold. "There is a possibility that they will be coming after you, Crowley and the Nefret." Sandalphon continued. "The Almighty wanted us to tell you so that you would be on your guard."

"Will you want me to... _do_ anything should they find us? I mean besides lie on my back and show my belly?" Aziraphale blinked. Where had that come from?

It looked as though Uriel and Sandalphon had the same thought, "no, Aziraphale, if they do find you, then you either fight or flee. Despite the way we have treated you in the past, Sandalphon and I want to see you neither die nor Fall."

"We will, of course, understand if you don't believe us." Sandalphon offered, seeing Aziraphale roll his eyes. "You may be soft, but you are intelligent, Aziraphale, you adapt to things faster than we do."  
Aziraphale felt a warm wind on his face and closed his eyes, smiling; She had sent them. He could always rely on Her.

"Angel?" Crowley's voice sounded off to his right.

Without opening his eyes, Aziraphale answered. "Over here, Crowley." Opening his eyes, Aziraphale saw that Uriel and Sandalphon were still here.

"You two not done with him yet?" Crowley asked, darkly.

"They were waiting for us." Aziraphale looked over Crowley's shoulder to see Hastur and Beelzebub stood behind them. "We are helping them to hunt down the missing Archangels.


	7. The Night of the Nefrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isis tell Miles how she met Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the filler chapters guys!!

Whilst Crowley and Aziraphale were out sight-seeing, Isis was helping Joshua and Miles navigate a 40 foot canvas through the door. "This one is going to take you at least a week, I reckon." Miles huffed as he and Joshua placed it where Isis needed it. "Unless you forego food, sleep and socialising." he joked.

Isis, however, was seriously considering it. "I might do that, actually."

"I dunno," Miles replied, "Aziraphale and Crowley weren't particularly happy that you skipped breakfast this morning." 

Isis chuckled, "ah they'll understand, besides, when they see how engrossed I am... actually," she had an epiphany. "Actually, I'm not going to let them see it! It'll be a surprise!" Clapping her hands, Isis put on her apron and grabbed a pouch of charcoal, before sliding herself onto a pulley swing that would allow her to move around the canvas freely.  
"Miles, I need you to keep me steady up here, Joshua," she looked down and frowned, not seeing him.

"Holy Mother Mary!" she heard Miles cuss.

"Oi, language! AHH!" after scolding Miles, Isis found herself being pulled backwards. Hooking her knees under the seat of the swing, she soon found herself looking at the grinning face of Joshua, in flight. He righted her again, laughing. "Show off." she teased.

"Haha, what do you need, my love?"

"I need you to go and keep Aziraphale and Crowley busy. They might not need a tour guide around Rome, but I need them kept away from here until I'm done. Can you do that?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

He barked out a single laugh. "How can I say no to that face?"  
He stole a kiss and dropped to the floor, startling poor Miles. "I'll try my best, my love, see you later!" 

There was silence as Isis began to work, "Isis, can I ask a personal question?"

Sighing, Isis nodded. "Go on then."

"How did you actually meet him? I mean the Titanic didn't last long into her voyage before she sank, _you_ never actually mentioned him, it was Jasper who _told_ me about him. I was just wondering how you could have become so close to someone you knew for a couple of days and haven't seen for thirty years since." Isis had to smile, her little vagabonds decided to call themselves The Purgatory Octet as though they were a 90's pop group. But they were fiercely loyal to her and took care of her as she did them.

"Well... hmmm," she mulled it over in her head, tracing Eden's Eastern Gate from a well worn memory.  
"I guess I'll start the story from the beginning."

_Flashback - Isis_

_"It was only a day into the voyage and I was in my cabin, when Gabriel decided to pay me his first visit in over four centuries."_

Isis paced her private promenade deck, admiring the décor and the attention the crew had taken in the little details, such as the flowers. She stepped out into the part of the deck that allowed one to take in a breath of salt air.  
"Isis."

Stifling a scream, Isis swung round to face the Archangel Gabriel. "For the love of Eden!" she breathed, "clear your throat next time." she scolded, then remembered her place. "What can I do for you, Gabriel?"

The Archangel stood there, his pristine white suit would make him a prime candidate for the company that Isis would be keeping during this voyage, he smiled at Isis, an air of confidence about him. "Can I not drop in on an old friend?"

Isis laughed, darkly, "you consider me a friend, now, do you?"

"Fair point," Gabriel admitted, "I have a job for you, but you're going to need a specific tool for it."

Isis frowned, it was rare these days for Gabriel to ask her to do anything that required a tool. That usually means she had to kill. "Who is it?"

Gabriel handed her a dossier and a satchel. Isis opened the dossier first. It was just two names, a place and a completion date. It was to be done in New York, a week after the Titanic made port. "Think you can do it by the deadline?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be difficult. What are they?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Look in the satchel, I'm sure you'll know." with those as his parting words, Gabriel left.

"Well that was short and sweet," she muttered, opening the satchel Isis paled and threw it to the other end of the deck.

It was a pair of daggers forged in Hellfire.  
"He wants me to kill two Angels?!" she gasped. Reaching for the dossier again, Isis read the names: Ayil, she racked her memory, she _knew_ that name from somewhere... then it his her; Ayil was the angel of the zodiac sign Sagittarius and the other one, Guriel was the angel of the zodiac sign of Leo, he was sending her after two Principalities?  
A cold wave washed over her as she was assaulted by a memory, 1666, the Great Fire of London, she had been attacked by these two before! "Why would he want _me_ to do this?"  
The dossier answered her question for her, they were due to Fall ten days after Titanic reached New York.

Her knees finally gave out as the gravity of her task hit her.  
There was a gentle know on the door to her cabin. Another followed, then she heard the door open. "Isis, dear?" 

Aziraphale! 

She scrambled to hide the dossier and the satchel, but the skirt of her dress caught under her knees and wouldn't allow her to move. "Isis?" Crowley was with him, too?!

She couldn't breath, she was shaking as she floundered and drowned, a hysterical sob escaped from her. "Angel in here!" she could barely hear the voices around her, "easy Little Eden, we're here!"  
There was a moment, Isis breathing hard, hyperventilating.

She tried to move, tried to hide the satchel, the dossier too, but her body felt heavy, she was drowning! "Isis, dear." Aziraphale's voice broke through her panic, those two words were soft, soothing, a lifeline, she grabbed onto them. "alright, now. Listen to me, you're alright, nothing is going to hurt you." She knew that Aziraphale wouldn't touch her, but she could feel his warmth.

"Oh Satan!" Crowley's cursing brought her back to reality. She sucked in a breath and let it out, shaking. She saw Crowley reading the dossier, the satchel hanging off of his arm.

Aziraphale stood up, Isis panicked, "don't read it! Please, Aziraphale!" The angel turned to look at her, "it'll just..." she couldn't follow her train of thought as an evil thought hit her. "It's none of your concern, _Angel_!" she snarled, the hyperventilation returning.

It was no use, Aziraphale took the dossier from Crowley and read, his eyes sweeping side to side, not changing. He looked into the satchel - Crowley held in open for him - his expression still did not change.  
"Now that is quite enough of the demon within, thank you very much." he said sternly.  
He returned to Isis, kneeling in front of her, "Crowley, will you find somewhere for those things, somewhere she can find them later, please?"  
Crowley must have answered, because he left. "Now, then, what was with the panic attack?"

Isis glared at Aziraphale, then remembered that it never worked on him. Sighing in defeat, Isis turned her face away and tucked her traitorous knees under her chin. "I was going into it when you and Crowley knocked on the door. It just escalated, I didn't want you to see..." 

She watched Aziraphale shuffle over to sit next to her, the two of them breathed in the ocean air as Crowley came and sat the other side, "you don't have to hide those sorts of things from us," Aziraphale soothed, "it isn't as though we haven't seen you do it before."

He was right, of course, she just overreacted, "they were the two that defiled me in 1666." she said, catching both the angel and demon off guard, "they were the two that left me in that building that you found me in."

"So you have an actual reason to go after them, then." Crowley offered, sliding them a grin, "I don't see a problem."

"Neither do I, for that matter." this, coming from Aziraphale, surprised Isis. "Well, they did leave you in quite a state, my dear. And from what that dossier says, they're going to Fall anyway. So where's the harm?"

The three of them sat there for a few minutes before Isis asked, "why did you two originally come here?"

"Oh, well, Crowley and I thought it might be nice for the three of us to dine together, tonight." Aziraphale stated, getting to his knees and offered a hand to help Isis up, as per usual, she refused.

She pulled herself up with the railings and gave a weak chuckle. "Let me get changed then." she could do with some company.

"Isis?" A soft, female, Texan voice sounded in the cabin.

"In here, Alice." Isis came through the deck and into the room, she saw Alice standing there, dress in hand, Isis chuckled, "need help?"

Alice was a petite lady of around 20 years old - same age as Isis looked - she had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she was holding a dress in her arms, her hair and jewels already in place. "Yes please." Alice looked over at Crowley and Aziraphale, nodded to them and walked behind the screen.

"So long as you help me with mine, after this." Isis stated.  
Dressing for dinner, Isis walked out into the lounge of her cabin and cleared her throat.

"Oh my word, Isis!" Aziraphale breathed.  
She wore a sapphire silken dress, with a black lace trim over the top, little sequins dotted to make it sparkle in the light.  
Her hair was done in the Grecian style, she just needed a head dress. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and -using a miracle- he created a delicate little head dress with pearls dangling on the arch.  
She watched as the angel handed the head dress to Crowley, who took the centre pearl out and replaced it with a deep blue sapphire. Standing still, she let Aziraphale place it into her hair, hearing another snap of fingers, she watched him grin and trace his fingers over her ears, lightly pulling on something in her lobes.  
"Go and look."

She hurried over to the mirror and saw two serpents in her ears, they were dark blue, with pearls embedded in them, looking up at the head dress she noticed that, too, resembled a serpent. "They're gorgeous!" she turned back to face them, "why a serpent?"

"Oh that's me," Crowley answered, standing and stretching, "the pearls are Aziraphale, basically they're jewelled versions of that doll we made you in 1666." 

Isis felt herself blush as she straightened up and grabbed her clutch bag, catching sight of that wretched satchel. The corset she was wearing felt tighter, "it's alright, my dear." Aziraphale spoke, holding out his arm to direct her out of the room. 

They walked through the elaborate corridors to dinner, which was a dull affair. Isis was just sitting there, nodding and smiling, not really listening, she was screaming inside.  
Once dinner was over, Isis excused herself, stating that she needed some air.

As soon as she was out into the open air, her feet carried her down into the third class deck. "Why me...?" she looked out over the black expanse of the ocean behind them.  
Taking a breath, she looked up at the stars. "WHY ME?!" she screamed, tears now flowing freely, she breathing became hard again, all of the so-called jobs Gabriel gave her to avoid dirtying his own hands, all of those lives she had taken -never discorporated, always killed- human and demon, now she could add angel to that list.  
"If he can tell me to take these two down, he could just as easily send me after Aziraphale!" she sobbed, praying that the Almighty _finally_ speak to her after all of these years, "I am living in constant fear that one day he'll send me after Crowley! I can't go after one of them, let alone _both_!" Silence... never ending silence. Glaring at the stars, Isis felt the demon within pulling at her to do something she had not considered in over 6 centuries.  
Climbing over the railing, Isis leant over, her hands gripping the rail, nothing but a shear drop into icy water. "God, if you do not speak to me, _help_ me to cope with this..." her eyes found the stars again, "then tell me why I shouldn't just let go?"  
Again there was silence, Isis gave a soft laugh, "so... you really have forsaken me. After all of this..." she sobbed openly now.

"ISIS!" she heard Aziraphale's voice in the distance.

"Isis, no!" Crowley too.

Looking up at the stars one more time, Isis smiled, content and closed her eyes. "Goodbye."

She let go.

"NOOOOOO!" 

"Crowley!" 

"Gotcha!"  
Feeling something catch her, she opened her eyes to find herself suspended a mere five feet from the water's surface, "it's a bit cold in there," an unfamiliar voice spoke in her ear, "wearing what you are, you'll go right to the bottom."

Isis looked at her rescuer, but the lights of the Titanic were getting further away so her vision was getting worse. "Isis!" looking above her, she saw Aziraphale and Crowley, wings spread afar, "for Someone's sake, girl!" Aziraphale scolded.

"Before you chew her out," spoke the stranger, "perhaps we'd better catch up with the ship." clutching Isis tighter, he took off for the deck, no one had heard the commotion.

Isis felt solid wood under her feet and her knees wobbled as she found the nearest bench. There was a second of nothing then a pair of strong hands gently held her arms, looking up she saw it was Aziraphale, he was crying, "you _cannot_ let this be the end, Isis. You have _so_ much more to live for!" he must have forgotten himself, because he pulled her off of the bench and into his arms, into his embrace, wrapping his pristine wings round her.

She was going to struggle when a pair of black wings joined with Aziraphale's, Crowley's arms finding her, embracing her, his head resting on one shoulder, Aziraphale's resting on the other. "You can't give up now, Little Eden. You can't let the bastards win."

They sat there for a few minutes, Isis finally relaxing into the embrace, finally giving in. "I'm so sorry!" she begged.

Aziraphale and Crowley just shushed her, soothed her, held her. "Let's get you back to the cabin." Crowley suggested, unwrapping the three of them and folding in his wings, the angel's wings followed suit. She stood, staying tucked under Aziraphale's arm as she watched Crowley turn to her rescuer.  
"Thank you, Joshua."

"You know him?" Aziraphale spoke.

"Yeah, he's Hell's version of her." he nodded at Isis.

"Heh," Aziraphale chuckled, "well, thank you for saving her."

Joshua shuffled his feet, a bashful look on his face, "yeah, well, I heard her talking to God and apparently getting no answer, I didn't really thin about it, just jumped," Joshua walked up to Isis, eyeing Aziraphale as he did. "Are you okay, now, Isis?" 

Now that they were back on board the Titanic, Isis could see her saviour. Like her, he had smoke grey hair and smoke grey wings -she eyed those enviously- his eyes were also pale, but they were a pale red, almost pink, he was muscular and his skin was a paler colour that hers, indicating that he was never in the sun.  
"I am, now, yes. Thank you." she had composed herself now, but still stayed under Aziraphale's arm. "Won't you get into trouble saving me, though?"

Joshua let out a laugh, pulling his wings back in. "Nah, I'm going to get into more trouble being on board the Titanic. I'm only allowed up here for one day a year." he explained.

"Oh, yeah, you're in trouble alright," Crowley laughed, "where's ya cabin?"

"Steerage. It's fun down there."

"Wanna come and join us?" Crowley wiggled his eyebrows in that way that always made Isis laugh.

Joshua looked at Isis, smiling. "If neither of you mind."

"Well, we do owe you Isis's life, so yes, please do come and join us."

The next day saw Isis getting an earful from Jasper and Alice at breakfast. "Now, you two should not tempt her to do it again." Aziraphale greeted.  
Over the course of the previous night, Isis had decided to throw away her usual ideals and had asked Aziraphale and Crowley if she could curl up in their wings; she had woken this morning alone.

"Where's Crowley?"

"Right here, Little Eden." walking beside Crowley was Joshua, he looked like a movie star, Isis found herself staring at him. 

"Good morning, Isis, how are you feeling this morning?" Joshua reached down to take her hand, bringing it up to his lips and laying the gentlest of kisses on the back.

"I see the elocution lessons went well last night." Aziraphale teased.

"Told you I'd have him like us by morning!" Crowley plopped himself into a seat in between Alice and Aziraphale, Joshua situated himself between Jasper and Isis, something -Isis noted- Jasper _did not_ like.

Breakfast started off as an earful in Isis's case and ended with the whole table in fits of laughter. Isis felt her ribs ache from all of the laughter. "Crowley!" Isis yelped and stood up in surprise.

" _Bruce_ ," Crowley growled, "if you would be so kind as to _refrain_ from frightening my friend, there's a good man." Isis looked at Bruce Ismay, his eyes furious.

"I have been looking for you all morning-"

"Well you obviously weren't looking hard enough, were you?" Joshua had stood up, his hand guiding Isis to the seat he had occupied. "My Uncle has been here with us, all morning. There was no need for you to come flouncing over here and frightening this poor woman." Isis took note of the hairs on her arm standing on end, a classic sign of the "demon within" as it always happened to Aziraphale.

Placing her hand on Joshua's arm, she pulled on the "angel within". "It's alright, my dear." emulating Aziraphale was easier than she's thought. "It was my own fault for being so lost in the laughter." 

Ismay seemed to collect himself, "my sincerest apologies to you, miss. I meant no harm. I do, however, _dislike_ having to keep chasing you around, Crowley. You are needed."

Now Isis became angry, "Indeed, he is." she stood, indicating under the table that everyone else was to do the same, "Anthony was going to spend the day with his nephew, it was the sole reason for my bringing him along, after all." Ismay glared at her, "Joshua, dear, I think perhaps we should get some air. What say you, _Uncle_ AJ?" 

Crowley gave a sly grin. "My boy, you've been whipped into shape by this woman. I approve of the engagement."

This caught Ismay off guard. "En-engagement? Oh, my boy, I _am_ sorry, please, enjoy your day." the man walked off, red faced.

They all walked out onto the deck before Isis led the group in a mess of giggles. " _That_ was _fun_!" she chuckled.

"You two do realise that you've now got to be seen together for the rest of the voyage, don't you?" Aziraphale stated, his face lit up in a smile.

Isis and Joshua waved their hands, "meh, we'll be fine." 

"Love and first sight, eh?" Teased Jasper, Isis didn't try to deny it.

She walked the group back to her cabin as it was the only one that gave them any peace. The laughter continued, with Aziraphale and Crowley regaling Jasper and Alice with previous endeavours, Isis made her way out onto the open part of her deck and leant against the railings. 

A warm breeze -not supposed to be there- brushed her face, _Forgive me for not being here for you, Isis._ The Almighty spoke softly to her.

"How is Africa?" Isis asked, knowing that had been where the Almighty had been yesterday.

_Famine has a strong hold on it. I fear it may be irreversible. But that is not something I want you to concern yourself with. Did Gabriel give you your instructions?_

Isis straightened up, "he did..." then it hit her, "those orders came from you, didn't they?"

_Yes. I had thought he would have told you._

Isis glared at the ocean, "no. He didn't. There was me going into a panic attack in case he started telling me that I had to go after Aziraphale and Crowley!" 

_I apologise, Isis. I would never put you in that position. I know what they mean to you._ she heard someone join her. _I approve of this one, though_ casting a quick glance to her company, she saw Joshua. _He is a good match for you._

Smiling to herself, she cast her eyes skywards as a departing breeze blew through her hair, which hung loose now that she was out of public view. "Everything alright, Isis?" Joshua had undone all of the stuffy buttons -as had Crowley- leaving it all hanging around his neck.

"Yes, thank you, just having a conversation with my Guardian, She's gone now, though. Turns out, She was the one who sent my new orders with Gabriel."

"Ah, yes, Crowley told me about that whilst we were dressing for breakfast." Joshua joined her at the rail, "I can help you, if you'd like?" He offered, "two Nefrets are better than one."

Isis looked at him, "why would you help me? You barely know me." 

Joshua looked at her, his pale red reds holding her pale blue ones, "I want to help you, to show you that you don't have to live this life on your own, you can live with someone who is like you; the way Crowley and Aziraphale are made of the same stock, they're just opposites, that's what you and I are, opposites."

Isis frowned. "I don't follow."

"My father was an Angel, my mother was a Demon. Both of them had the Heavenly and Demonic rank of Principality. Now according to Crowley, it was your father that was the Demon, you mother the Angel, yes?"

"Yes..."

"What were their ranks?"

"Mother was an Archangel, father an Archdemon." she said bluntly, not really liking this conversation. "I supposed that does make us opposites, doesn't it?"

She looked over to see Joshua's mouth hanging open, "An Archangel _and_ an Archdemon?!"

She chuckled, "did I stutter?"

He closed his mouth, then the two burst out laughing.

_End Flashback -Isis_

"Never saw him after they put Alice and I onto the lifeboat. Jasper said that he's been talking to himself in the water, demanding that someone let him get Jasper to somewhere safe before going somewhere..." Isis sat drinking her coffee that had been brought to them. Italians didn't drink tea.  
Looking up at the canvas, she had been working for a solid week, since she had started her story. The Garden of Eden was complete, Adam, Eve, Crowley and Aziraphale were all present in the painting. Isis, herself was covered in paint and charcoal.  
"Time to get them." getting to her feet, Isis wobbled, "urgh, whoa!" she fell back down onto her backside, Miles falling from his chair. "M-Miles!" she crawled over to Miles to find him fitting.  
Isis recognised what was happening; Miles had been poisoned, Isis had been drugged.  
"No!" she breathed, hearing the door open.

Giving a feral growl, Isis let the demon within take control of her movements as she leant over Miles, as a snarling wolf would her pups. "Miss Isis? Is everything alright?" It was Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca. 

"Isis..." Miles's voice was soft, " _She_ has removed the poison, but I'm numb, you need to run." 

_He speaks the truth Isis, run!_ The Almighty gave her enough strength to get to her feet, but something hit her hard from behind, blood spattered on the floor beside the canvas. 

Giving another feral growl, Isis regained her feet and ran for the vaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titanic set sail on her maiden and ill-fated voyage on April 10th 1912, the part of this chapter that Isis spoke of is a day later, April 11th 1912.
> 
> Full disclosure and credit goes to the phenomenal writer of the gut-wrenching fanfiction A Diamond Sky Above Titanic by SeaBlueEyes.
> 
> Seriously, go and read it. You will never watch Titanic the same again!
> 
> Also sorry for the story being cut short, I just remembered that Miles only asked how they met. ^^'
> 
> Anyway tell me what you all think!!


	8. The Taxidermist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aziraphale and Crowley find Isis missing.

Aziraphale had enjoyed the past week, Joshua had shown a great deal of interest in Rome and the knowledge and he and Crowley had to offer; the boy sucked up every detail of every story that the Angel and Demon could give him.  
But as night fell on the final day, Aziraphale had begun to suspect that he was keeping them away from something. "Joshua, are you hiding something from us?"

Joshua looked from Aziraphale to Crowley, sheepish. "Well...." he heaved a sigh, "Isis wanted to painting to be a surprise for you two as well as the Pope, that way she could work without interruptions like eating or what-have-you." Joshua pulled out his mobile and showed them the message he'd just received. "Looks like she's done!" he announced with a grin.

Looking over at Crowley, Aziraphale saw a grin spread over his face, "come on then! He stated, pulling Aziraphale to his feet. "Let's go and see!"  
Fortunately they weren't very far from the Vatican City. As they walked in to find the room that Isis had been holed up in these past seven days, Aziraphale noticed the Pope heading in the same direction, his Swiss Guards either side of him.

"Your Holiness!" Joshua called, the three bowing in respect, "are you ready?"

"Yes, Joshua, quite ready." the group followed him to the door, his eyes seemed solemn as he continued to speak, those same eyes wandering the halls of the Basilica, "though I confess something feels wrong in the Vatican, I cannot shift the feeling that something evil is here."

Aziraphale had gotten the same feeling the moment they walked in, but thought better than to say. They reached the door and knocked, "Isis?" Joshua called, "are you ready for us?"

There was silence, closing his eyes, Aziraphale searched the room for signs of their friend. "Nothing." he muttered, pushing past Joshua and opening the door.  
"Oh my _word_!" the others followed after him, standing in awe of the magnificent painting that was before them. It was just as Aziraphale and Crowley remembered.  
It was so lifelike. Aziraphale felt Crowley slip their hands together, their gazes never leaving the splendorous sight that lay before them. They could both -Aziraphale was certain- smell the air, so pure and clean, the scent of the many flora and trees and hear the sound of the many animals, the wind brushing through the leaves, or Adam and Eve laughing at something that wasn't really very funny. They were home.

"Miles!" hearing Joshua suddenly cry out brought Aziraphale and Crowley crashing back to reality.

Turning to where Joshua had run to, Aziraphale saw Miles slumped, face down, against a door. "Are alright my boy?" he asked, crouching down and running a hand through his hair to feel a poison of some sort still lingering within his body.  
Focusing, Aziraphale used his Holy power to remove the remnants and Miles gasped for breath. "Steady now, dear boy." He helped Miles into a sitting position.

"What was that, just now?" Aziraphale went ramrod stiff; he had forgotten about the Pope.

"He's an Angel." Joshua stated.

"Oi!"

"Joshua!" Aziraphale and Crowley hissed angrily.

"What?" he seemed distracted.

"Un Angelo?" the Pope breathed. "All of you?"

"Nope, just Aziraphale- OW!" Joshua clutched his head.

Aziraphale cast his eyes to the ceiling. "Thank you." he said, earning a chuckle from Crowley and a weak smirk from Miles. Something caught his attention at the base of the canvas. 

The Pope had also seen it, as he was now kneeling to see closer. "Is it paint?" 

Aziraphale went to join him, his eyes recognising it immediately as "blood. Isis's blood. Crowley?" 

"Found more here, Angel." came the reply. "Looks like someone's after her."

"Gabriel..." Aziraphale growled.

"No," Miles answered, rising unsteadily to his feet, falling into Joshua and Crowley's waiting arms. "It wasn't him... it- it was the Camerlengo... he-he's the Ta-Taxidermist." With those as his last words, Miles slipped into unconsciousness. 

"You two!" the Pope snapped at the Swiss guards, "go with Joshua and his friends, find Isis and bring me Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca." he turned to Aziraphale, "I shall remain here, with Miles."

Aziraphale nodded and raced after Crowley who had gone through the door where Miles had been slumped. There were a number of doors, the Angel didn't know where to go!

 _The vaults Aziraphale,_ She spoke. _Hurry!_

"The Vaults, Crowley!" Aziraphale met Crowley at the door leading down to the vaults.

Reaching another door, the two Swiss Guards pulled the Angel and Demon back, "we will go first." One of them spoke, "we will get you past the security faster."  
The two didn't argue.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis was fighting to stay on her feet as the drug acted faster with her quickened heart rate. "Stop running, Miss Isis." called Ventresca, a sickly sweet calm to his voice, she had heard it in the voices of many humans male and female alike, psychopathic.  
Reaching the Vaults, she snapped her fingers and the door opened and closed once she was inside. She hid behind the many relics, her legs finally giving up.  
"You're just delaying the inevitable." he spoke, entering the Vaults with her; she was trapped. "All I want is to set you free. The quicker you give yourself up to me, the quicker you can be with God, himself!"

Isis had been crawling over to the Roman sarcophagus as Ventresca spoke. It was then she had a wickedly _Demon_ idea. Pushing the lid off of the sarcophagus, Isis waved her hand over the wings -she flinched at the state of them- protecting them from this cretin's evil. The noise of the lid being opened informed Ventresca of Isis's location.  
Using Holy magic to steady herself, she stood up, hands raised, surrendering.  
"God give me strength to survive this," she breathed. "Alright, Ventresca. You win. But if you are going to do this, why not use the wings of a bona fide Angel?"

It was clear to Isis that Ventresca had never seen inside this sarcophagus as he was drawn to it instantly. "If this is your dying request, Isis felt the places where her wings once stood in her shoulders itch, her body and her wings were calling to one another. "Then I happily comply." 

A shadow moved to Isis's left, revealing the Archangel Gabriel. "Hello, Gabriel." she greeted, not at all surprised that he was here.

"Hello, Isis." that condescending voice of his grated the demon within, Isis just grit her teeth and she watch Gabriel hand a pedestal to Ventresca.

She frowned, "this is a little Demonic for you, isn't it, Gabriel?" 

The Archangel shrugged, "I'm not the one that told him to _do_ the killings. I've just found a use for him."

Isis allowed Ventresca to move her to the pedestal, binding her to it before pulling out a small container of freezing solution. "I hope Gabriel hasn't promised to absolve you, Ventresca." She stared the psychopath in the eyes. "There is going to be a nice _toasty_ place for you in Hell whether he's," she nodded towards Gabriel, "finished with you or not."

Isis felt the sting of a needle in the crook of her arm, watching as the drip was set up. "Not long, now, Miss Isis." he walked round to the back of her and cut the fabric of her blouse, revealing her scars. "I'll cover these scars with wings, God will not even notice them!" there was a moment where he caressed the skin on her back, causing her to shiver. "And no, he hasn't promised to absolve me, he hasn't promised me anything, except an Angel like none I have ever seen before."

Isis laughed, her bell like voice bouncing off of the walls, "oh well I _am_ flattered, Gabriel." she taunted, "I was always under the impression that I was little more than an abomination that didn't deserve the air that I breathed. But you called me an Angel to get this twisted little sheep to do your bidding!" she dissolved into more laughter as she watched Gabriel flex his hand in irritation. 

She watched Ventresca carry her wings as though they were made of glass and dipped the ends in hot glue -how he had got _that_ in here without her seeing was not something she was concerned with. "Oh this is going to hurt!" she groaned, the thought of Death not even frightening her; she would always welcome him.  
The feeling of molten glue on her skin, the sound of her skin fizzling from the heat, made she scream. The freezing fluid coursing through her veins left an opposing cold in it's wake.  
There was another layer to the pain, one that fused the wings back where they belonged

"It's alright, the freezing solution will kick in momentarily, you won't feel anything in a moment." 

She could feel it, the solution turning her veins to ice with every beat of her heart, she could feel it reaching her heart, slowing it, "time to sleep, my little Angel..." Ventresca soothed, running a hand through her hair.

"NO!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale raced through the halls, his body screaming at him to slow down, but his head and heart were reminding his body that Isis was in danger and needed his help.  
The Swiss Guards had got them all through the barriers quick, screaming at the guards that there was a security breach and an innocent civilian was about to be harmed.  
Crowley hit the door first, Aziraphale following him as they burst through the door.

Stopping dead at the sight before them. Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca had Isis on a pedestal, bound and attached to a drip. "NO!" Aziraphale heard himself crying out.  
Spreading his wings, Aziraphale and Crowley launched themselves at the protective glass, the powers of Heaven and Hell behind them. Crashing through the glass, the two of them barred Ventresca from Isis, Aziraphale turned to pull out the drip and checked their Little Eden for a pulse; she had none.  
Feeling a white hot rage build up in him, Aziraphale spun round and pinned Ventresca to the glass strewn floor by his throat. "You _hateful_ little man!" he spat, "do you have any idea who she is?!"

Before Ventresca could answer a foot came into contact with Aziraphale stomach, sending him careening into Crowley, who caught him and hit the floor. Looking up with a groan, Aziraphale saw Gabriel standing there, a self-righteous smirk on his face. "Now _that's_ not very angelic of you, Aziraphale." he purred.

There was a hiss from Crowley, ebony wings spreading far. Aziraphale glanced down to see Crowley's sun glasses shattered on the floor. "I reiterate my question." Aziraphale snarled, getting to his feet. "Why are _you_ here, Gabriel?"

Gabriel held up his hands and scoffed, "to see the end of the three biggest thorns in my side, that's what."

There was a sound coming from behind Aziraphale; turning, he saw Isis was breathing.... a white light surrounded her, soft and gentle. He turned a dark smirk worthy of Crowley on Gabriel. "Someone is in trouble!" he implied gleefully.  
He saw Crowley turn to look and the same smirk followed on his face.

Aziraphale watched as Gabriel realised what was happening. "Oh no..." in a flash of light Ventresca was set alight with Holy Fire, killing him in an instant, within that same light Gabriel vanished.

"No you don't!" Aziraphale and Crowley each grabbed one of Gabriel's arms as he vanished. When the light vanished, Aziraphale found himself looking at the retreating back of Gabriel into one of the buildings in the Trastevere.

"Angel, what about Isis?" Crowley asked, concern lighting those eyes Aziraphale loved so much.

Letting his Demon help him to his feet, Aziraphale shook his head, "she's not in any danger now. _We_ on the other hand, are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Second from last chapter!!  
> Leave a comment on how you think this all goes down!!
> 
> NO ONE DIES!! I will say that much.


	9. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aziraphale, Crowley, Isis and Joshua face a foe more powerful than they knew.

Crowley looked around him, seeing nothing. No Archangel, no people. "Where is everyone? This place should be _packed_." Crowley turned in a full circle, before seeing the look on Aziraphale's face. "Angel?"

"In there." He pointed at one of the doorways, "he's gone in there, proceed with caution, Crowley." Catching the look that Crowley sent him, he continued, "we don't know who else may be in there with him. He always sent Cherubs and the such to go after Isis, it would make sense that he would have the same thing prepared for us. It wouldn't even surprise me if he had a few Hell Spawn with him."

Crowley nodded, "how do you want to play this then?" He asked, the two of them staring up at the many washing lines strung up between the buildings. "We can't go in through the window, he'll spot us before we make it."

"Front door." Aziraphale was using abnormally short sentences, Crowley took a sideways glance at him and frowned; something wasn't right. "We'll go in through the front door, he's expecting us either way." Aziraphale made to walk into the building.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back, turning him the face him, "Angel, are you alright?" 

Light seemed to come back into his Angel's eyes as he responded, "no." Crowley frowned. "I think what Isis said about the grip of an Archangel is truer than I wanted to believe, I think Gabriel is trying to pull me in." There was a trace of fear in those azure blue eyes that Crowley loved so much.

"Well then, we'll have to give him what he wants, just be quick on our feet, that's all."   
Giving a reassuring squeeze to his arms, Crowley planted a kiss on his Angel's head and led him by the hand into the building.

Crowley went in first, tucking his wings behind his back, hiding them from view, knowing Aziraphale would do the same. They went through the house, starting from the bottom and working their way up the stair. "Is it just me," Crowley mused, "or is this house bigger than it should be?"   
He felt Aziraphale grip his hand tighter as he followed closely behind him.

Reaching the top, they found nothing, no people, no Gabriel. "Now what?" Aziraphale asked. 

_Behind you!_

Crowley heard the voice, as did Aziraphale. The two ducked as a bolt of Holy light shot past them, tearing through the opposite wall, showing the city below them. "Angel, _move_!" Crowley pushed Aziraphale forward, spying Gabriel to their left. "Come on, Aziraphale!" 

"Oh, he's not going anywhere!" Gabriel snarled, Crowley watched in horror as Aziraphale froze in place. "If anything, he's _finally_ going to do as he is _told_!" 

Crowley was pushed back by his Angel, whose eyes now shone white with Holy light. Crowley crawled back into a wall, his serpentine eyes filled with horror and despair. "Aziraphale..." he begged, his eyes never leaving those of his Angel.  
Aziraphale raised his hands, the Holy light of a Principality shining in his palms, "I love you." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis gasped, sitting bolt upright and startling all around her.

"Easy, my love," the soothing voice of Joshua reaching her ears. "You're alright, you're safe." 

Isis's back felt heavy, like there was a weight pulling against her. Looking back, she blinked a couple of times, "my... my wings..." she spoke in a hushed voice.

"Do you remember how to use them?" Joshua asked her, she looked at him.

Nodding, she said "I think so, let me see."  
She tried to get to her feet, her knees wobbled dangerously as she steadied herself, and rolled her shoulders.   
Her wings shivered, she pulled at muscles that she had not used in millennia and her wings rose and with one flap, sent Isis into the air, her arms catching her before she hit the ceiling.  
Giving a laugh, she watched as Joshua joined her, taking her hand and bringing her back down to the ground.  
"It looks as though I can still do it!" she expressed happily, she kept flapping her wings slowly, keeping the muscles moving.

Members of the Swiss Guard came in, followed by and following behind, the Pope, who smiled in greeting, "ah! It is good to see you all up and smiling again..." he stared in awe at Isis's wings, "They are a magnificent sight." 

Isis frowned, "you're not in shock?"

"Nope," Miles spoke up, Isis turned to look at him, "Joshua told him _everything_ , about you, about Crowley and Aziraphale..." 

Isis missed the smirk on Miles's face as she levelled a glare at Joshua, "secrecy really _isn't_ your strong suit, is it, my dear?"  
Joshua just grinned.

The Pope chuckled, shaking his head. Then he frowned and looked to the ceiling. "What is that?" There was a distant rumble from above them, Isis moved to stand in front of Miles as a flash of light shot through to the floor, revealing Sandalphon. "Un Angelo?!"

Isis straightened up, "Sandalphon." she greeted, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"This is not a social call, Isis." Sandalphon stepped out of the light and stood before Isis, his hands clasped in front of him, "Aziraphale and the Demon Crowley are in danger. Gabriel has led them to the Trastevere, he has bent reality to better suit his needs and Aziraphale will come to heel. You have been given orders to take him down, but leave him alive."

Isis frowned, "that's going to be an issue." 

Sandalphon smirked, his golden encrusted teeth shining, "don't let it be, Isis, this has come straight from the Metatron."

Isis felt her eyes widen, "the Metatron? Ha!" her sharp bark of a laugh rang through the room, she cast her eyes to the ceiling, seeing right through it, "what are _your_ orders, Almighty?" she asked, closing her eyes and waited.

"You're not going to listen to the Metatron, Isis?" 

_Hush, Sandalphon,_ She spoke. _I want Gabriel subdued. But not killed. He will face justice, I give you my word._

Isis opened her eyes with a smile and gave a bow, "as you wish, Almighty." staying in her bowed state, she looked up at the Pope and smirked, "did he also tell you that he was raised by Satan, himself, whist I was raised by God?" spreading her wings, she snapped her fingers and the door opened for her, "Joshua, I hope you can keep up!" with a mighty flap of her wings, Isis took off, the doors opening as she went, the scenery around her a blurry mass of colour as she raced through Rome, knowing exactly where she needed to go.

As she turned a corner, Joshua appeared in front of her and caught her round the middle, "watch out!" 

Her vision caught up with her as she saw a wall of fire; Gabriel had set fire to the buildings. "He's bent reality to suit his needs," she repeated. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit _shit_!" 

"Now what?" Joshua asked, looking around him. 

Isis, herself, turned her eyes skywards. "Up..." she guided Joshua down to the ground and dropped to a crouch. Noticing his confusion, she explained, "we're going to need to venture higher than either of us have ever flown before. Do you trust me?" she held out her hand, he took it with a grin.

"Always and forever." 

They stretched their wings up and wide, Isis gripped Joshua's hand and threw her wings towards the ground, propelling the two of them into the air and through the clouds, she felt something embrace her as they went through the clouds, opening her eyes, she saw the lower regions of Heaven, other Principalities and lower ranking Angels were watching the display on Earth.   
"Come on," she gasped, guiding Joshua through unfamiliar territory.

Approaching a gaggle to female-looking Principalities, Isis let out a very Crowley-esque hiss, startling them. "Sorry to break this up, _ladies_ , but we need to get down there."

"Isis?"

Freezing, Isis recognised that voice. Turning, she felt the colour drain from her face as she looked into the eyes of an Angel she had not seen since she was ten; "Mother..." 

Her mother was as beautiful as she remembered. Platinum blonde hair - same colour as Aziraphale's - and striking blue eyes - again the same colour as Aziraphale's - a warmth to her that only an Angel could have. "Look how you have grown, my daughter."  
Joshua had moved behind her, giving the reunion the space it needed, he did not let go of Isis's hand. "What are you doing here?" Nefta asked, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Isis's ear.

"I need...." why _had_ she come up here, again? There was something important to do, someone important to Isis that she needed to help. "I... can't remember."

"You came up here to show your lovely friend Heaven, didn't you?" Nefta's voice was sweet... sickly sweet.

"Isis, look down there." Joshua brought her attention to the rim, "don't we know those two?" 

There was fire, Holy Hellfire... Gabriel was down there, along with an Angel and a Demon... the Angel looked to be controlled. "Celestial Anger? Really, Gabriel? Oh, well, you certainly mean business, don't you?" Nefta spoke, standing beside her daughter.

There was a twinge in Isis's memory, she knew those two... "Cr-Crawley..." No that wasn't right...

Memories flashed before Isis's eyes, all of them to do with the two below, the last being in the Vatican, hearing them calling out to her as she faded away... " _Crowley_!" she cried, " _Aziraphale_!" she fell to her knees, her memory returned, "Aziraphale, stop, please!" she called, wishing she could remember how to get back _down_ there!

"You don't need to be down there, my child." Nefta's sweet voice had returned.

Isis frowned, "I'm the daughter of an Archangel and an Archdemon..." she mumbled, feeling her anger rise.  
The surrounding Principalities and low ranking Angels shot back as Isis gave a feral cry. "You will not keep me here, _mother_!" she pulled Joshua down through the rim, the two of them rocketing down. "GABRIEL!!!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley was still pleading with his Angel, dodging all of the Holy light Aziraphale was shooting his way when he heard a feral scream. "GABRIEL!!!" He watched as Isis and Joshua dove from Heaven itself and straight for Gabriel.   
Gabriel's concentration had been broken and Aziraphale's eyes finally closed, he pitched to the side, unconscious, Crowley dove after him, the two hitting the ground.   
He had managed to pull Aziraphale flush against him as they fell, Crowley hit the floor first, the two rolled, until Aziraphale stopped and Crowley rolled off.  
Crowley groaned and rolled onto his side to find Aziraphale had landed face down, one arm under him and the other curled around his head as though the Angel had been crawling, he was still unconscious. Gabriel emerged into the square, flames surrounded them, there was nowhere to go but up, he could just make out Isis and Joshua behind the Archangel, both were fighting off Hell Spawn, Isis looked pissed.  
Getting to his hands and knees, Crowley crawled to Aziraphale, staying on his hands and knees he stood over his unconscious Angel and hissed at Gabriel, "you bassssstard, you will not get away with thisssss!" 

There was that smug smirk again, "stupid Demon, I already have!"

 _ **Crowley.**_ This voice had Crowley still, this was not the voice of the Almighty...

It was... "Lord Lucifer?" he breathed, Gabriel turning away for a moment as he heard commotion behind him. 

_**I shall give you something, Crowley, that will help you.** _

Crowley felt a surge of energy wash over him, he sprung to his feet and tapped the smarmy bastard of an Archangel on the shoulder, "oi, _Gabe_."   
Gabriel turned in mild surprise, Crowley sucker-punched him, sending him into the nearest wall. "That's for daring to lay a hand on _my_ Angel."   
Spreading his wings, Crowley sped after the Archangel, catching him and dragged him across the cobbles, creating a crate as they went. "This is for daring to insult and derogate his worth, and for the millennia of abuse he and our Little Eden have suffered at your hands!" Pulling on his own inner demon, Crowley tore through Gabriel's clothing and into his flesh, earing cries of pain and golden blood spatters as he turned wild. 

_Enough, Crowley. Please._ a softer, female voice spoke through his mind, _he cannot face his true punishment if you kill him here._

There was a cough coming from behind Crowley, "Cr-Cro-wley..." it was he Angel! 

Leaping off Gabriel, Crowley flew back to his Angel and turned him over into his arms. "I'm here, Aziraphale," he soothed, "I'm here."

"Mother no!" Isis shouted as a flash of light shot towards Crowley and Aziraphale.

Aziraphale move out of Crowley's arms and knelt, his arms and wings stretch out, "I don't _think_ so!" he shouted. Crowley ducked behind his Angel's wings and closed his eyes, feeling the light as it seemed to bounce right off Aziraphale. "You are beginning to show Isis your true colours, Nefta." he called out. Crowley looked over Aziraphale's shoulder to see a female Angel who looked the spit of Isis. 

_So that's her mother, eh?_ he thought, staying behind Aziraphale, knowing he was in a prime location if he needed to shield him.

"She is no daughter of mine, if she sides with a lowly Angel and a filthy Demon." Nefta snarled.

Crowley couldn't help it, he just laughed. "That's what you get for _abandoning_ her at the age of ten!" Crowley stated.

Nefta narrowed a glare at him, there was a crack of thunder and the ground rumbled. The Hell Spawn stopped fighting Isis and Joshua, who took the initiative and struck them all down, before flying over to himself and Aziraphale.   
Crowley knew who was coming.

So too, it appeared, did Gabriel and Nefta, who looked repulsed and afraid.   
The Archangel Michael stepped out of the flames, her face ashen and clammy, Crowley could see two bands on her wrist, indicating that someone had got to her already, Crowley's question as to whom was swiftly answered as Sandalphon and Uriel followed behind. 

**"You can stand, Crowley and Principality Aziraphale."** the voice of Satan himself sounded from behind the group.

The Angel and Demon did as they were told, both getting unsteadily to their feet, being caught by Isis and Joshua as they swayed. "Hello, you two." Crowley said.

"Great party, you two." Isis joked, holding Aziraphale upright as he chuckled along with the others.

 _"Archangel Gabriel. Archangel Nefta and Archangel Michael."_ there was a figure who's description could not be ascertained, no one could tell if they were male or female, the voice was female to those who believed and male to those who believed, or a mix-match of both if that was what you believed.  
 _"Archangel Michael, your punishment has already been dealt, you will go with Sandalphon and Uriel, where you will be placed into the bond of chains made of Hellfire for three millennia. The sentence is lenient for you as you had no wish to do what has been done this day."_  
The Almighty waited for Michael to bow and leave before turning to the two remaining angels, who had now fallen to their knees, bowing low with their head touching the ground.  
 _"As for the two of you!"_ the words became sharp, Crowley flinched, as did everyone else, _"Archangel Nefta, you had walked away with Death, leaving your child alone in this cruel world that I have created. Yet here you stand with Gabriel, after failing to coerce Isis and Joshua into forgetting what they were doing in the lower regions of Heaven, you took it upon yourself to assist Gabriel, almost leading to the deaths of not just Aziraphale and Crowley, but by bringing Hell Spawn to this plain, Isis and Joshua as well, how do you plead?"_

Crowley watched as Isis's body stiffened, the betrayal clear, even though Crowley could not see her face. Nefta turned a disgusted look towards Isis, "I plead guilty, and I would do it again if it meant ridding myself of the flitch I was forced to concieve, bare and raise! I _never_ loved you, Isis, I was glad to be away from you! Gabriel was supposed to kill you in the Garden, but the Almighty had taken pity on you before he had the chance!" she snarled, Crowley felt anger coming from Aziraphale.

"You wretched woman, how _dare_ you speak to Isis that way!" he snapped.

 _"Calm yourself, Aziraphale,"_ the Almighty spoke, _though he does have a point. Especially as Lucifer and I saw a chance to learn from the two Nefrets we have raised."_ She now turned to Gabriel.

 _"Archangel Gabriel, you are charged with high treason, of abusing your status for the past six millennia and not thinking for one moment that I would not notice. You are charged with the abuse of the Principality Aziraphale, the abuse of the Nefret Isis and of the multiple attempts of murder on the two aforementioned victims as well as the Demon Crowley in recent days. You are also accused of leading a malicious human into the Vatican vaults and assisted him in posing Isis as he began to murder her."_ At this, the Almighty stopped, took a step towards Gabriel and pulled him up by his lapels.  
 _"You are guilty of those crimes, yes?"_ All Gabriel could do was nod. The Almighty's light grew brighter and Nefta started to scream, as did Gabriel. _"SILENCE!"_ She shouted, silence fell. _"You are both guilty of crimes that even Hell cannot abide. Therefore, I sentence you both."_ She lowered Gabriel and turned to face Lucifer, _"Take them to the worst Hell has to offer, Lucifer. Turn their wings black."_

The group turned to see Lucifer grinning manically, Crowley knew that grin. "Care to join me, Crowley, Joshua?" he purred.

Crowley was vaguely reminded of the soft tempting words of this creature before Crowley Fell, "no thank you, Lord Lucifer," he declined, "I would like to go home with my little family, if that is within your power to allow." Crowley decided to play it humble.

Lucifer's wicked grin softened. "Let it be said that I can be merciful when I wish to be." he said. "You are Heaven's Dark Harbinger, Crowley, I have no say in where you go, so long as you continue to do your duty as a Demon."

Crowley bowed low, "your will be done, Master."

There was a cry of pain that made the group all turn back, Crowley felt a surge of remembrance and pity as he watched pristine white wings of two Archangels turn black.  
"Please, Almighty," Gabriel cried, begging, "have _mercy_!" 

The Light of God seemed to darken somewhat, causing Isis and Aziraphale to scuttle back a little, _"did no one tell you, Gabriel?"_ she raised her hands and their wings were bound in chains of Holy fire, _"I am anything_ but _merciful."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale woke with a startled cry, sitting upright in a bed. "Wh-where am I?"

He felt the bed clothes beside him shift, "Angel?" Crowley's voice cold be heard, "what is it?" 

Aziraphale reached out a shaking hand to grip Crowley's as he looked around him. "Where are we, Crowley?"

He looked over to see Crowley sitting up, burns and bruises still healing on that tanned skin the Angel loved so much. "Back in Tadfield, Love. We're in Tadfield."

Aziraphale frowned, "Eden Cottage?" 

Crowley snorted, "blimey, Angel that must have been some nightmare if you've completely forgotten." 

Crowley's ridiculing brought Aziraphale crashing back to the present day. "O-oh... of course, silly me. Stupid Angel..." he scolded, getting out of bed and looking out of the window at the sight that lay before him.

They had returned from Rome a week ago, long enough for Crowley and Aziraphale to buy and furnish the cottage next door to Isis; Gaia Cottage. It was the same size as the one Isis occupied, same sized front garden - which Crowley diligently tended to - and they share the field out the back after knocking down the dividing wall. A small gate between the two back gardens led to the Micro-Garden where they often found Joshua - who had now moved in with Isis - as he had never seen the real Eden, Isis allowed him to help her tend to it.   
Aziraphale still had his bookshop is Soho, he remembered, he couldn't wait to get back to his books...

"Maybe I ought to sell the shop and move here permanently." he mused.

There was laughter from the bed from Crowley. "Don't do that, Angel. You love that bookshop. Besides, all we've got to do is go through that door in the basement and we're back in London."   
Aziraphale gave a sly smirk; he remembered giving in to Crowley's temptations to make it easier for him o come and go from the shop. Crowley, himself, went via the Bentley to keep it in working order - Aziraphale would go back via the Bentley too, but there would be days when Crowley would want to stay here.

He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist, soft lips pressed into his curls. "What was the dream?" 

Aziraphale shivered, "Rome."

"Ah," Crowley seemed to be mulling something over, "it wasn't _really_ Rome though, was it?" he enquired, "I mean, Gabriel bent reality to suit his own needs, right? So it only _looked_ like the Trastevere. I've checked every day since we got back, it's intact and o one is any the wiser... except the Pope, but he's not going to tell anyone about what happened."  
Aziraphale let himself be turned away from the window, "so it doesn't spoil Rome or Italy in general for us, right?"

Aziraphale chuckled, "I supposed when you put it like that," he agreed, having never thought of things like that.

There was a growl from Crowley as he pushed past Aziraphale and opened the window. "Adam young, get out of my plum tree! Don't make me throw another pillow at you!" there was mirth in his voice as the laughter of the Them could be heard.   
Crowley closed the window and grinned. "Shall we go and enjoy the rest of our lives, my Angel?"

The two dressed before Aziraphale answered, "why, yes, my Demon, let's!" the wandered down the stairs and out into the front garden where Anathema and Isis were setting up breakfast under the gazebo that Joshua and Newton had put up.  
Taking a deep breath of morning air, Aziraphale felt at peace; he had found his place, his little piece of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it!!! This was a long one in the making and I thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me for so long!! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this ... can this be classed as writing? Oh I don't know, ha!
> 
> The part where Crowley is covering Aziraphale in a cobbled street surrounded by flames was inspire by this piece of work from the brilliant Whiteley Foster!!   
> Seriously the talent of this artist is so unique that I cannot get enough of it! So much talent!!
> 
> Anyway link is here : https://www.instagram.com/p/CBgTfEoFuOg/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
